


Awkward Cuties

by MissRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Student!Stiles, Top!Stiles, Virgin!Derek, awkward cuties, bottom!Derek, handjobs, ish, lets talk about sex baby, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose/pseuds/MissRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to tell me why? Is it a religious thing? 'Cause I totally respect that if it is, I just wish you would have told me up front because I'm pretty sure you said you were an atheist. And if it's just a personal choice thing I can respect that too. It doesn't change anything, I swear to god. Or not. You know, whatever you believe in-"</p><p>"Stiles?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Shutup so I can explain,"</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles and Derek have been dating for 4 months and Derek has something he feels he needs to tell Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh my first fic posted online because I'm a scaredy cat who decided she would horde everything. I'm also the idiot who thought she would write something in two hours and post it without editing. Anyway - there's not enough virgin!derek in the world. Like legit. So I've taken it upon myself to write some quickly. I'll post another chapter in the next couple days with all the fun smutty stuff that I swear I am much better at writing. It's the normal setup story stuff I can't quite grasp. Enjoy!

If he hadn't left his satchel by the door, he never would have heard the noise. Straightening up from where he had bent over to pull out a textbook, Stiles cocked his head to the side wondering if he had imagined it.

Nope, there it was again - the firm but uneven sound of pacing in front of his apartment door. Intrigued, he flicked open the cover over the peephole and looked through. He found himself with an eye full of Derek walking in a wide circle. What the hell was he doing at Stiles' apartment at 2am on a Wednesday? And why was he pacing?

The last time Stiles had seen Derek was three days ago. They had spent Sunday watching old horror films and eating pizza curled up on Stiles' couch. It was almost 10pm before either of them realised Stiles' had class at 8am in the morning and Derek had work.

"You know, you're always welcome to stay over," he had told Derek as the other man searched between cushions for his wallet. It was the first time he had asked Derek to stay since they started dating four months ago.

In four months they hadn't progressed beyond make out sessions full of tongue and heavy petting. Which was fine, Stiles' reminded himself, they had agreed at the beginning of this that they would take it slow. If he was honest with himself though, he hadn't thought taking it slow would mean four months of blue balls.

What? Derek Hale was one sexy man. You couldn't hold it against him for wanting a piece of that deliciously scruffy man inside him rather than the constant rubbing that was giving him beard burn. Seriously it was ridiculous the amount of times he was forced to cover up with scarves in the middle of Spring.

"Thanks but I don't have any of my stuff here and I have to go into work early tomorrow for a conference," Derek deflected easily. Waving his wallet triumphantly and stuffing it deep into his back pocket. Stiles envied that back pocket. If only he could get that close to Derek's ass.

Feeling a little disappointed but slightly reassured by the fact that it was for logical reasons (totally ignoring the niggling sense of fear that maybe Derek didn't want to have sex with him) Stiles offered his boyfriend up an easy smile and pulled him close for a kiss goodbye.

The kiss was returned deeply and enthusiastically, nearly ending with them falling back onto the couch. Instead Derek had pulled away, pupils blown, lips swollen, pressed a single kiss to Stiles' forehead and left.

Stiles couldn't help the tiny cloud of doubt that settled itself above his head. He had a quick shower and brushed his teeth doing his best not to think about it. Collapsing in his bed, he was usually glad for all the space to himself which now just felt empty.

Unable to shake the negative thoughts he ran through the last four months in his mind.

They met through Derek's sister Laura and Stiles' pseudo sister Lydia. The women ran in the same circles and both complained to each other about the hopeless men in their lives. Light bulbs went off. Evil plans of world domination were formed. Stiles and Derek were set up on a blind date.

It had gone terribly. Stiles had been late. As always. So Derek had been waiting twenty minutes by the time Stiles showed up extremely flustered and apologetic towards the sexy grumpy man whom Lydia had shown him a photo of. Before he could stop himself he had blurted out 'you were smiling in your picture'.

Derek's impressive eyebrows had slammed together in a tight frown before one was raised. "You had eyeliner on in yours" he shot back with a barely contained smirk. Stiles had groaned loudly and sunken into the chair opposite Derek to spent the next ten minutes telling Derek all about how he was going to take Lydia apart with his bare hands, burn her and sprinkle her ashes at the corners of the earth.

Derek found Stiles' an "entertaining little shit" according to Laura, passed onto Lydia and conveyed to Stiles barely an hour after he had come home from the date. That had evolved into "smartass" after their second date but Derek wasn't discriminatory, he used both nicknames for Stiles' quite equally.

They were an odd couple but all the ways they didn't slot together were made up for by how perfectly they did in others. They never fought. They argued. They debated. They had heated discussions that no-one really won. Always ending with Derek slamming Stiles up against something hard and kissing him long enough for both of them to forget what they were talking about.

They enjoyed the same movies. The same television shows. Derek even put up with Stiles' crazy obsession with Star Trek and patiently listened to his rants about the old versions and the new. They would sit together in his old squishy red couch and talk for hours about everything and anything and when it got to 10pm Derek would gather his things and leave.

He doesn't think its an attraction thing. They make out way too much. They both come apart ruffed and flushed and too turned on to think. Yet every time Stiles tries to take it that little bit further; to wrestle with Derek's belt or slot his hands up his shirt - Derek thwarts his advances with a goodnatured chuckle and placating kiss.

The few times Derek had forgotten himself and let his hands wander under Stiles' clothes, had Stiles' nearly cumming in his jeans. He would let out a deep moan, impossible to hold back and in the next blink Derek would catch himself and put a little space between them. Not moving away completely but enough for Stiles to get the message that they've gone far enough.

Stiles' didn't get to sleep until 1am that Sunday after Derek had turned down his offer to have him stay over. He had been late to his class in the morning and was so tired for the rest of the day the worries had slipped his mind.

Now standing at his door, they slammed back into him as he watched Derek through the peephole. His mind could only conjure several bad reasons as to why Derek was on his doorstep in the middle of the night. None of which he wanted to acknowledge.

The dark haired man on the other side of the door ran his hands through his hair, startling ruffled like Stiles' usually was, and tugged enough to make Stiles' wince in sympathy. His clothes looked carelessly thrown on and as Derek made another round of his pacing, Stiles' caught a glimpse of a tag hanging out. His bloody shirt was on inside out.

With a shake of his head Stiles' reached to open the door just as Derek paused. The older man squared his shoulders, turned to face the door and nodded to himself. Stiles' brows knitted together in response and swung the door open in time to catch Derek with his hand in mid air ready to knock.

"Stiles." Derek breathed in surprise. He lowered his hand and shoved it and its twins deep into the pockets of his trademark leather jacket.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course, I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Derek replied, looking confused. He looked exhausted, dark green eyes blinking owlishly at Stiles from under thick long lashes.

"It's 2. In the morning. On a Wednesday."

"Yeah, I know, I just..." Derek trailed off. His gaze slid from Stiles' to the floor. Oh god. Derek was so going to break up with him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment before Stiles thought to step aside to allow Derek into the apartment. Well if its going to happen they might as well get it done quickly. Like a band aid right? So he can change not into sweatpants and huddle in bed with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, not crying on the phone to Lydia about what a failure of a human being he isn't.

"Are you-"

"Can we-"

They both started and froze at the same time. Stiles offered Derek a tight smile. He waved a hand towards the couch for Derek to go ahead. With a sharp nod Derek headed towards the living room and dropped heavily into the cushion filled lounge. Instead of sitting next to him like he usually did, Stiles took the armchair and dragged it to face Derek.

Derek lifted a brow at the change of seating position but didn't say anything about it. He ran a hand through his hair again before scrubbing his face. Knees open, elbows braced on them, Derek clasped his hands under his chin and took a deep breath.

"There's something you need to know," he started with. He paused, searching for the right words. It was one of the things Stiles loved and hated about Derek. Where Stiles spoke freely and without thought, unfiltered and heart on sleeve - Derek spoke with care and precision. They balanced each other out that way. "It's not a bad thing, depending on how you look at it but it's definitely something you should know. About me. And it effects...us."

"So you're not breaking up with me?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. Derek looked bewildered, those thick eyebrows coming together into that all too familiar Hale frown.

"No Stiles, where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"I don't...just...argh I don't know. Forget it. You're not breaking up with me - awesome!" His relief must have been obvious because Derek shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips for the first time that night.

"You have something important to tell me and I'm guessing it's important because you look like you haven't slept in days and it can't wait until a more normal time of day. So lay it on me," Stiles said, arms spread wide.

Derek flushed, red creeping up his neck and ears. He blinked at Stiles several times before nodding. Stiles bit his lip trying not to laugh at how cute Derek was while he gave himself an internal pep talk.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, it'll be okay." He reached out to take Derek's hands in his and smile encouragingly. Derek stared at their hands, refusing to look up and meet Stiles' curious gaze.

"Don't freak out. Please. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"I'm not going to freak out."

"And don't laugh."

"I won't laugh."

"I will kill you if you laugh."

"Derek, I'm not going to laugh, can you just tell me?" Stiles demanded, giving Derek's hands a gentle squeeze. The other man took a deep breathe and clasped Stiles' hands back so tightly they hurt.

"I've never had sex before."

Stiles blinked.

Derek blinked.

Stiles opened his mouth. And closed it. He was floored. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think he could say anything. Derek looked like a he was about to fling himself out of the window. If Stiles didn't say something comforting in the next millisecond, this was going to go very badly and he probably would be dumped on his ass.

"Okay." Was all he could manage. Inside his head, his brain rolled its eyes at him. Was that the best he could do? Derek seemed to think the same.

"Okay?" Derek repeated slowly, hands releasing Stiles' from their bone crushing grip. Brain finally kicking into action, Stiles grabbed them back.

"Whoa, hold it there cowboy. Yes, okay. Alright. Thanks for telling me, I mean, I know it can't have been easy." Silence fell between them once more but this time it was more companionable. Thoughts and questions raced through his brain but for once, he did a Derek, and was thinking before he spoke.

He did not want to screw this up.

"Um, do you mind if I asked, why?" He winced at how it came out. That was not the smoothest way to ask but it got to the point.

"Why? You mean, why I'm still a..."

"Virgin."

"Yes, Stiles, thank you for that, I am aware of what it's called," Derek snapped, pulling his hands back into his own lap. Stiles bit his tongue. Fuck he wasn't doing a very good job of this.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive. It's just -" Stiles waved at Derek, "look at you, you look a model straight from the pages of GQ, you're incredibly clever, you're financially well off and you have a sense of humour. Guys like you don't usually make it out of High School let alone College without a couple indiscretions. NOT that there's anything wrong with the fact you haven't. I'm just pointing out why I'm a little surprised, okay?"

Stiles got up from the armchair and sat next to Derek on the lounge. He sat so close their sides were arm and arm, leg and leg thanks to their similar heights. He knocked his boyfriends knee playfully with his own and smiled at the twitch of the corner of Derek's lips.

"Are you going to tell me why? Is it a religious thing? 'Cause I totally respect that if it is, I just wish you would have told me up front because I'm pretty sure you said you were an atheist. And if it's just a personal choice thing I can respect that too. It doesn't change anything, I swear to god. Or not. You know, whatever you believe in-"

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"Shutup so I can explain," Derek huffed, laughter in his voice. Stiles grinned and settled back so he could watch Derek's face as he talked.

"I don't want to tell the whole story. It's too long and painful to retell in detail. The short version is when I was 15 I met a woman called Kate. She was beautiful, sexy, clever. She was also ten years older than me and incredibly manipulative. I was a horny teenage boy and she lead me by the balls. I thought I loved her. I caught her fucking my Uncle in my childhood bedroom when I came home from school early one day."

"Derek!" Stiles gaped. He instantly flung his arms around him and held him tightly, trying to convey all his love through the hug.

"It was enough to put me off sex for the rest of High School. By College my feelings on it hadn't really changed and I was doing a double major. I didn't have time for parties, meeting people, having a relationship. Laura would always try to set me up on dates but they always ended badly. You know, you were the first one that didn't try to have sex with me after our first date," Derek confessed with a chuckle. Stiles shook his head, eyes wide.

Jesus fucking Christ what a mess.

"That's hardcore."

"You have no idea."

"Jesus, Derek. I know it's not my fault but fuck I'm sorry. Sorry for the universe I guess."

"Thanks Stiles." Derek cupped Stiles' face gently and kissed him. It was hard or demanding like they usually were. It was a touch of lips, a brush, soft and unassuming. They rested with their heads together, noses touching.

"So what prompted you to come confess this in the middle of the night?" Stiles asked, stroking Derek's cheek with his thumb, loving the rasp of whiskers against his skin.

"Why are you even awake?"

"I asked you first." Derek rolled his eyes pulled back so they weren't breathing on each other as they talked.

"When you offered for me to stay over on Sunday. I wanted to - it was the first time I had actually thought about doing it," the flush came back in full and Stiles admired the way it painted Derek's skin, "I had thought about us having sex before but it was always in my head. Always a daydream. On Sunday though..."

"It felt like it could actually happen?" Derek nodded.

"And suddenly it was like, I want to do this with him, I actually want to do this and I want to do this now. Bad timing though," he made an apologetic face at Stiles, "that conference was a bitch in more ways than one. The entire time I was there all I could think about was how much I wanted that with you. Then I realised there was something pretty important you should know if we were going to take it all the way...I wasn't sure if it would be a deal breaker for you or not." Stiles' breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Derek's face in two hands and brought it close to his. He smothered Derek's face in little kisses ignoring the manly groans of protest.

"Derek, you idiot. I love you. I would never leave you because you haven't had sex yet. If anything, it's a turn on. I'll be your first," Stiles winked cheekily.

"And maybe the only?" Derek smiled softly, questioningly. Stiles felt his chest tighten and he could only nod. The warmth in him spreading throughout his body until he felt too hot for his clothes. He dove in for another kiss. A deeper one this time. No longer loving brushes of lips but wet, open mouthed dives that shook their cores.

"Wait, Stiles, wait, do you mean it?" Derek panted, one hand firm on Stiles' neck, holding him back. His eyes searched Stiles', looking for something.

"Mean what?"

"You said you love me," Derek reminded gruffly.

"Yes, I do," Stiles beamed and he meant it with everything he was. Derek was hands down the best thing to ever happen to him and besides his Dad and Lydia, there was no-one in the world he loved more than Derek.

"I love you too," Derek returned, his face breaking out into a smile Stiles had never seen before. Then it turned smug and in a heartbeat, Stiles was kissing that smug smile straight off his face.

An hour later, stripped down to their underwear and curled up together in bed, Stiles planted a kiss on Derek's nose. His bed didn't feel so empty now with the man he loved beside him. It felt so right having his arm thrown over Derek's waist, being pushed to the edge because Derek was massive and took up heaps of room.

He hoped when they got up in the morning, when Derek went home. He would be able to flop back onto his bed and it would smell of Derek. Of them.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Stiles said into the back of Derek's neck. He pressed a kiss there before nuzzling down.

"Not disappointed we're not having sex?" Derek teased.

"Nope, I'm way too tired and can't guarantee I wouldn't fall asleep under you."

"Stiles?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"What if I want you to fuck me?"

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

"Derek you can't just say stuff like," Stiles moaned huskily, Derek's words going straight to his cock.

"So you'd like that?"

"Would I like that? Would I- fuck you Derek Hale." He new Derek could feel Stiles' cock hard and excited pressed against his ass.

"That's the idea."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut. I lied. Well I didn't lie. I full intended to deliver but I had fun with this scene and I have Uni early tomorrow morning so as much as I want to continue on with smut, I'm exhausted. Possible smut addition tomorrow. This may end up being multichaptered but I'll definitely be writing phone sex in the next installment. :) P.S This is my first fic posted online so please be nice and I will love you for eternity. P.P.S No Beta and not edited. I just threw this bady together and hoped for the best.

It had been almost a month since Derek's confession. Not much had changed between them with the exception that now Stiles was a little more careful with how far he pushed when they were getting intimate. If anything, he felt a lot more relaxed about the whole situation. His previous paranoia fled although he was still just as enthusiastic about getting into his gorgeous boyfriend's pants, he was content to wait until Derek was ready.

In the moments where the two of them would pull apart, breath short, hearts thundering, Stiles was grateful they hadn't rushed into sex. His sexual history was coloured with bursts of one night stands and brief dating encounters that left him emotionally unsatisfied.

Derek was the first person he had ever been in a long term relationship with. He was the first person Stiles had ever fallen head over heels in love with. He wanted their first time together, and Derek's first time full stop, to be something special. Even if everything he tried to plan in his mind was incredibly cliche and straight out of a Rom Com.

Because he did think about it. A lot. Five months was the longest Stiles had gone without sex since High School and he'd been wanking double time lately to make up for it. He would lie on the couch after classes waiting for Derek to finish work and come over with pizza.

He'd start off watching tv and eventually his mind would wander to what Derek would look without his clothes on. All thanks to a strategically timed advertisement for mens underwear. One time he was so hungry and horny all he could think about was Derek coming in sans clothes but with am armful of pizza boxes. This then lead to him mentally placing Derek in the role of a pervy pizza man from a bad porno who would hide his dick in the pizza box.

Stiles wasn't sure who he was happier to see walk through his door that night - Derek or the pizza.

Snapping back to present day, Stiles stood in front of his linen cupboard, trying to decide what bed set to throw on his bed. His favourite black and silver set Lydia had bought him for his birthday last year had just been tossed in the washing machine. Because Lydia was the type of person that bought others homewares for their birthdays.

Its not like Stiles didn't already have two perfectly acceptable bed sets complete with sheets, covers and pillow cases. One was a Batman and Robin comic book style pattern and the other was the Transformers set from when he had turned 13. "You're an adult Stiles, you need to decorate like one" Lydia had declared when he opened the wrapping and glanced at the gift in confusion. "I can't believe you bring people home and they still want to sleep with you once they've seen your bed," she added after a second thought.

In the beginning Stiles made an effort to make sure every time she visited his house he had the set she gave him in use. And although he would never admit it to her, it had become his favourite pretty quickly. The other sets were old and kind of scratchy. It had nothing to do with how much he liked the satiny feel of the new set against his bare skin.

"But Lydia's in Paris for the week, so Transformers come to Daddy!" He pulled the cloth from the cupboard, checking he had all the pieces and began to wrangle them onto the bed. After that trial he checked the washing machine to see how long it had left to go and decided to kill some time watching tv.

~

It was the sound of Hungry Like the Wolf blaring somewhere near his ear that brought Stiles back to consciousness. His face was smooshed against one of the couch cushions - his phone under it. With a yawn so wide his jaw ached, he fumbled for the device and missing the call accept button several times.

"Uh?" He answered, smacking his lips together.

"Stiles," Derek answered, "I've called you like five times, why haven't you picked up?"

"Oh um erggg." Stiles rubbed his eyes with his free hand and tried to think about what Derek was saying. He should really know better than to try to initiate conversation with Stiles when he'd just woken up. Everyone knew he needed at least 10 minutes for his brain to reboot to semi-alive state.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Derek sounded amused but his voice was crackling. Musn't be very good reception wherever he was.

"Maybe?" He managed to get out, running a hand through his hair. With a groan he arched his back and yawned again, giving him stomach a rub.

"So either you meant to only have a quick nap and missed your alarm or you totally forgot I'm flying out to New York today." All of a sudden feeling very awake Stiles let out a string of swear words. He brought his phone away from his ear to look at the time on his phone and swore some more. There was no way he'd make it to the airport on time to see Derek off now.

"Shit Der, I'm sorry, I totally forgot," Stiles moaned, slamming his head back into the couch in frustration. God, he was a shitty boyfriend. Derek was going to be gone for a month for work and he'd meant to meet Derek at the airport to say goodbye.

If he were with anyone else and in any other circumstance he probably would have suggested Skype calls in place of sex. But they hadn't yet reached the stage where Derek was comfortable making out sans all clothing yet and Stiles didn't want the first time he saw Derek completely naked to be via a webcam where he couldn't taste or smell or touch-

"It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'm a bad boyfriend," he huffed.

"No you're not. You're just a bit forgetful occasionally...sometimes...often..." Derek teased, laughing when Stiles threatened to hang up on him.

"Seriously though Der, I'm really sorry. I haven't even seen you since Tuesday and that was only for your lunch break. I miss you already."

"I know, I miss you too. Look, don't get your hopes up but if the deal goes well I might only have to be in New York for a couple weeks. No promises but its definitely a possibility."

"Do whatever it takes," Stiles said darkly, "and I mean it, whatever it takes."

"God you're a psycho."

"Love you too Der-bear."

"Fuck you Stilinski. Final boarding's being called for my flight Stiles. I'll text you when I land okay?" Abruptly, Stiles had a thought.

"Oh! Wait, just quickly. How do you feel about phone sex?" Stiles couldn't help adding. He bit his lip at the deep throaty noise Derek made in response before the call was ended.

"Wait Derek!" Stiles made a frustrated noise and tossed his phone across the room. "I wasn't trying to be a tease, that was a legitimate question." He lay there staring at the ceiling until his phone pinged. And pinged. And pinged. Curiosity got the better of him and he heaved himself up to collect the phone.

**From DerBear: Yes.**

**From DerBear: I want to.**

**From DerBear: Is that okay?**

_From You: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_From You: I mean, yeah, I want to. Of course I want to. I just wasn't sure if that was something you were comfortable with but if you are I am all for it! Full steam ahead!_

_From You: Just...I don't want you to agree to something you're not ready for just because you think I want it. Okay?_

**From DerBear: I love you.**

**From DerBear: I have to turn off my phone now. The stewardess is giving me the evil eye.**

_From You: Fly safe. <3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay phone sex time! I should probably switch the rating to Mature now shouldn't I? It's almost midnight but I finally have this done. Again, no beta and no editing. I write this in like an hour and then post it and hope for the best! Be nice or I'll make sure Santa brings you coal for Christmas! <3

"It's only been a week Stiles," Lydia pointed out. Her finely plucked brows were doing that weird thing were they made her pretty face scrunch up in annoyance. Stiles reached out and smoothed the wrinkles between her eyes with his thumb. He didn't like it when she looked at him like that.

"No frowny face. I get enough of frowny face from Derek." Lydia rolled her eyes at him and went back to scrolling through her phone.

"This is serious! We established the next level of sexual intimacies was on the table and we haven't spoken except via text since he hopped on the plane!" Lydia made a humming noise in acknowledgement but didn't look up from her phone screen. Frustrated, Stiles grabbed the phone from her delicate fingers and tucked held it up and away from her.

"I am having a crisis. Jerkson can wait five minutes."

"You have to stop calling him that. I told you I'm not going to stop him from punching you when you say that, anymore," she shot back threateningly, eyes trained on the smartphone.

"Help. Me." Stiles gritted out. He waved the phone in front of her a couple times for good measure. When she nodded he tossed the phone back to her turning his attention back to his milkshake.

"I don't understand what the problem is. He's on a work trip, he's obviously too busy to call. It's not like it's personal. I thought you said he wanted to take it to the next level?"

"He does, I mean, he said he did. It's just hard to work out how he really feels. There's only so much you can communicate via text," he complained into his drink. Lydia scrunched up her nose in distaste as he slurped up the rest of the frothy beverage before sliding her own unfinished drink over.

He hadn't told Lydia about that fact that he was going to be Derek's first. He wasn't going to. If Derek had wanted people to know he would have done so. As it was, although Lydia knew way too much about Stiles, there were somethings he would prefer to keep private. No matter how often she tried to torture it out of him.

He stuck to half the truth when he approached her for advice - which was that Derek and him were taking it slow. Extremely slow. He was just lucky instead of making fun of him like he expected Laura would have, Lydia had been understanding and more than a little curious.

After 20 minutes of Stiles complaining about how little Derek and him had been able to talk lately, Lydia had obviously had enough. Normally Stiles would feel bad for his ranting and raving but he was feeling pretty desperate and Lydia was pretty much his only option for relationship advice.

"Okay, well, what have his texts been like?"

"What do you mean? It's Derek," Stiles stated dryly, "they're short and too the point. Heavy use of full stops and a stickler for correct spelling."

"Are they any different from how he usually texts?"

"No, not rea-" The trilling of Stiles' ring tone for Derek (Hungry Like the Wolf) blared loudly from his pocket and a mother with two kids seated nearby gave him a dirty look. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he didn't glance at the screen before answering. It was probably his Dad, he hadn't called him in god knows how long. He was likely calling to make sure his son wasn't lying dead somewhere in a ditch.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, its me."

"Shit-fuck-jesus-ahhhh!" Stiles yelled, fumbling with his phone. He nearly dropped it onto the tiles of the diner, catching it just in time. He glared at Lydia's loud laughter and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Derek! Hey, sorry, I wasn't expecting you to call. How's it going?"

"Good. Busy, though. It's been nonstop since I got here." Stiles couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was way too happy to hear his boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah, it sucks. I miss you!"

"I miss you too. Where are you? Is that...a screaming baby in the background?" Stiles side eyed the elderly woman who was trying desperately to hush the crying baby in the corner.

"Yup, I'm at Paddy's with Lydia, I've got a break between classes right now. Speaking of which, how are you not off being insanely busy right now?" Dereks rich laughter rang through the phone, sending a thrilling sensation through Stiles' body. Conscious of the fact he was in public, he looked over at Lydia who was doing a pretty good job of pretending not to listen in on the conversation.

"Funny story actually. Tim and I turned up this morning to the office only to find out half the department are out for the count with food poisoning. There's nothing to be done so I'm back at the hotel for the day."

"Wow that's just...half the department?" Stiles whistled, "must have been some funky catering service. Wait...did you just say you're at the hotel for the whole day?"

"Yup."

"Alone?"

"Yup." Stiles' breath caught in his throat and he turned to Lydia who was already giving him the 'are you still here?' look.

"Okay, okay, Derek, I'm hang up and go home and I'm going to call you straight back the second I'm in the door okay?" Stiles breathed quickly, heart thundering.

"What about class?" Derek laughed, sounding just as breathless as Stiles.

"Screw class. I'll talk to you soon," he added before hanging up. Lydia was already shooing him off with a wicked glint and the promise of a verbal drill on exactly what was about to go down, the next time they caught up. Stiles was too nervous to care.

He got home in record time and true to his word had Derek's number dialing by the time his foot his the threshold of his apartment. Derek picked up on the second ring.

"Hey."

"Hi! So um, I just got home." Stiles tossed his keys and wallet on the kitchenette bench and walked quickly to his room. He had already switched back to his favourite black and silver bed spread and fell face first into it with a muffled 'oof'.

"Lydia didn't mind that you ditched her?"

"I think she was more than a little okay. You know her, she's like Laura but sneakier. She'll let you think you're safe and then weasel every single on of your deepest darkest secrets out of you in your moments of weakness."

"You have deep dark secrets?" Derek asked and Stiles knew had the Hale trademark smug look on his face. Stiles protested indignantly.

"Yes! I do! And for making fun of me, you never get to find out what they are."

"I'm not too worried. I have a feeling they run along the lines of you sneaking glances of Jackson in the showers back when you guys went to school together," Derek said slyly. Stiles choked on his own tongue in his effort to answer.

"Wait what? How they hell did you find that out?" He hissed, resisting the urge to look around his empty apartment for hidden cameras and phone bugs.

"I have my sources." Fucking Laura and Lydia. They should not have been allowed to be friends.

"Yeah well, you tell anyone and I'll start withholding phone sex!" Stiles warned.

"You're withholding something we haven't even done yet?"

"Well that won't be a problem much longer, hopefully," Stiles answered softly. Because as much as he did want to move things up a notch- sex wasn't the only thing on his mind and if Derek really wasn't ready, he would drop it.

"Hopefully," Derek agreed. There was a long pause. The silence wasn't awkward but one of two people trying to decide what should be said next.

"Look Stiles, you know I've never...I'm not really sure how we do this. I'm nervous," Derek admitted. He sounded defeated and Stiles hated that he couldn't see his face. Hated that he couldn't be there with Derek to touch him. To just be there beside him as they talked through this.

"That's okay, I haven't really done phone sex before either. I tried it once and it didn't really work out, I kept getting distracted. One moment I'm sexily describing going down on the guy and the next I'm giving him an in depth education in the history of male circumcision. He was not impressed." Stiles told him sheepishly. Derek's sudden bark of laughter brought a pleased blush to Stiles' face.

"Only you, Stiles, I swear to God...So it can be a first for both of us?" Derek's voice was so hesitant and unsure, Stiles' heart clenched. God he wanted to do this right. He wanted to give Derek everything he deserved and more.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do you...do you want to do it now?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course! I'm already lying in bed," Stiles replied with a grin. He rolled onto his back and shuffled up so he was reclining on his pillows. He leaned over to the right side where Derek had slept for the first and only time over a month ago now. The linen had been washed but Stiles' could swear he could still smell Derek's aftershave on them.

"I'm in bed too, the hotel bed is ridiculously big, imagine two of yours pushed together but with eight pillows the size of small cows. Its stupid. Who needs a bed that big? Or that many pillows? And the sheets are silk and its fucking distracting," Derek grumbled. Stiles could practically see Derek's frowny face through the phone and stifled a laugh.

"Only you would complain about those luxuries."

"The sheets feel like your skin. Its fucking distracting when I'm trying to sleep and all I can think about is your naked body rubbing up against mine." Stiles felt all the air being punched out of him. It was like someone flicked a switch and instantly every nerve ending in his body was alight with heat.

"Fuck Der, you can't just say stuff like that," Stiles moaned, "I don't think you're going to have any trouble with the sexy talk. I'm half hard already." He palmed himself through his jeans, wondering if he should strip before things got heavy.

"Only half? Because I've been hard ever since you answered the phone at the diner," came Derek's rough reply. Stiles did not whimper. Definitely not. He put his phone on speaker and stripped out of his clothes quicker than lightening.

"Jesus Christ, mmf." Stiles brought the phone back to his ear and slid a hand down his stomach, trailing down to his now throbbing cock. He wasted no time wrapping his nimble fingers around it and giving it a tight squeeze just this side of painful.

"Are you touching yourself?" Derek asked, his voice so soft and raspy Stiles could feel it in the air like it was sliding against his skin. He nodded before he remembered Derek couldn't see him and didn't that kick him into gear.

"Yeah, slowly but tightly. I like a firm hand, Derek, your hands, god your have amazing hands and don't get me started on your fingers. I think about them stretching me open for you," Stiles' breath hitched as his eyes slid shut, the image coming to him vividly, "mmm but then you mentioned me fucking you and lately all I can think about is getting you nice and wet and open for me. I'm going to spend hours taking you apart with my fingers, Der. I wanna' see how long it'll take you to come from my fingers in your ass alone."

On the other end of the phone Stiles could hear every pant and hitch of Derek's breath. Every time it rose and fell and halted and the slick sound of skin on skin as Derek jerked himself. Stiles got lost in the sensations for a moment and Derek took it upon himself to fill the silence.

"I want that, so bad. God, ah, since meeting you I've been jerking off ten fold how much I used to. Every part of your body turns me on Stiles. I just have to look at your lips and all I can think of is having them wrapped around my cock. Fuck, you'd look so pretty." Stiles gasped, hips bucking up into his hand. Holy shit yes he wanted that.

"Mmm yes Der, wanna' taste you. Roll you around my tongue. Take you so deep you'll never want to pull out."

"Shit Stiles," Derek let out a loud moan which was followed by a clatter and more swearing. Stiles gave his dick a squeeze and waited with more patience than he thought he had for Derek to find his phone again.

"Fuck sorry, dropped my phone," Derek panted.

"S'okay. Did you cum?" Stiles asked, his own strokes becoming quicker and faster. His cock was leaking now and he used the wetness to slick himself up more.

"Yeah, sorry it didn't take long."

"S'okay just keep talking to me," Stiles begged, feeling his eyes cross, he was so close. He could feel it int he base of his spine, that familiar tingling that he new would burst if something would just tip him over.

"C'mon Stiles, cum for me, let me hear you." And like that Stiles was cumming. He arched up off the bed, back bowing as he thrust into his hand one final time. Riding the wave back down he was impressed to find out he had somehow managed to keep a hold of his phone.

"Wow." Was all he could manage once he could even form words. Derek grunted his agreement. "So that was kind of totally amazing. I haven't cum that hard like ever."

"I would have liked to see that." Stiles would have liked to see Derek's side of things to. He tried to imagine Derek in his stupidly large hotel bed, surrounded by giant pillows. He'd probably be spreadeagled like Stiles, tight muscles all lax and droopy, cum spattered across his chest. Stiles' felt his cock twitch in a valiant effort to rise to the challenge the mental images set.

"Maybe next time...next time I could?"

"I would be more than okay with that," Stiles told him, smiling up at his ceiling.

"Me too. Um, I think I'm going to go have a shower and clean up."

"Good idea, send me pictures?"

"Don't push your luck, Stilinski," Derek growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter up! This took a couple more days than I thought because instead of being smut apparently my brain wants to have porn with plot so surprise! Probably only three more chapters :) again this isn't edited, I don't even read over it twice so just pretend you don't notice any errors ;)

Derek hadn't been able to close the busy deal two weeks early like he had hoped. In fact, his time in New York had stretched beyond the initially predicted one month mark and was heading into the second. 

By the third week Stiles felt the heavy disappointment weighing him down enough to make Lydia refuse to see him until he pulled on his big boy pants and start acting like an adult.

"For the love of all that is holy, if you do not shut up I'm going to sic Jackson on you," she'd threatened viciously. Stiles had thrown his arm over his eyes dramatically and told her to do her worst.

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, "he's going to be back in just over a week. Why are you so worked up over this?" She'd walked over to where he was sprawled lazily over her enormous bed to sit beside him. Stiles rolled over onto his side so he could face her, surprised at the look of worry she was giving him. It wasn't often any expression other than distaste or unamused ever crossed Lydia's porcelain doll face. 

"You're right, I just miss him, he's the first person I've ever..." He trailed off, feeling his face heat. The only way he could describe how he felt for Derek was in terms Lydia would no doubt find cheesy and cliche. 

"Really cared about," she offered for him. He smiled gratefully at her and nodded, thinking on his words carefully.

"He's my first long term relationship, the first person I've been with where it wasn't just about sex...besides you and Laura, he's pretty much all I've got right now. Especially since Scott moved away to be with Allison," Stiles pondered. Lydia nodded in understanding leaning back to recline into a mass of red and purple velvet pillows. 

"He's not just your boyfriend, he's your best friend and you miss him," she surmised, "just try to remember to keep some perspective. It's only a month, people manage long distance relationships over years and seeing as travel is a big part of his work it's probably something you're going to have to get used to."

Stiles had agreed. It was completely logical and he was glad he hasn't mentioned anything to Derek. He had been a little too focused on Derek while he'd been away. They hadn't been able to communicate much beyond text messages again since their adventure into the world of phone sex two weeks ago. And maybe Stiles was a little ashamed to admit the distance was getting to him. He'd never been known for his patience so all things considering it shouldn't have been that surprising to himself. 

Lydia was right, he only had one more week until Derek returned and then things would go back to normal. His nights would go from sulking on his couch with pizza watching Star Trek reruns - to doing the exact same thing with Derek beside him. It wasn't the first time Stilesnhad reflected on his life and found it lacking.

The third week rolled by and although he didn't hear much from Derek (besides texts about something he'd seen in New York that reminded him of Stiles or something stupid someone had said that he thought Stiles would have had a witty comeback for), he heeded Lydia's words and didn't think too much on it. He knew Derek would be heading home on Sunday and he planned to meet him at the airport - no falling asleep this time.

It was 7am Sunday morning when Derek called Stiles for the third time since he'd been away. Stiles was, of course, happily asleep drooling onto his pillows. Derek's familiar ringtone broke through his slumber and he shot up immediately hitting the answer button with a frantic grace he didn't know he had.

"Derek," he yelled.

"Hey, you okay?" Came Derek's worried reply.

"Yeah, totally fine, just woke up that's all. I wasn't expected you to call."

"Yeah about that." No no no. Stiles did not like the tone if Derek's voice. It was riddled with hesitation and regret.

"What now?" He moaned, dropping his face into the hand that wasn't holding the phone. This was not happening, please let this not be happening.

"Stiles I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. We've had a contractor go bust and we can't finds replacement. I've been up all night rewriting the agreement and crunching numbers and I'm running on three hours sleep I got in a stiff office chair. There's no-one else who knows the job like I do, they need me," Derek explained. He sounded just as exhausted as he claimed. Stiles could see him sitting behind a desk because he hadn't been able to go back to the hotel, hair ruffled, deep purple circles ringing his eyes. God, that man worked way too hard. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about Der, it's not your fault. How long do you think it will take to fix?"

"I have no idea, I want to say only a couple days but I honestly have no idea,' there was a pause and the sound of Derek rubbing his face, "I just want to come home. I miss you." Stiles couldn't help the overwhelming relief that rushed through him at those three words. He knew obviously Derek missed him but regardless it was nice to hear. 

"I miss you too, Der."

"How's College going?" There was the squishing sound of Derek settling into his chair on the other end. Stiles wished he was there to stand behind him and rub the tenseness from his shoulders or drag him back to the hotel for a hot relaxing bath. 

"Good, I'm on top of everything. Picked up an extra shift at the library, I kinda have a lot of spare time without you around. Gets pretty lonely..."

"Fuck, I know. I'm killing myself with the workload and then I fall into this stupidly huge bed and all I can think about it how empty it is."

"Why, Mr. Hale is that your roundabout way of asking me into your bed?" Stiles teased, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. Derek snorted and Stiles' grin grin grew wilder.

"I thought that was already a given?" 

"I'm not sure this is an appropriate conversation for the office."

"I know for a fact that the things I'm imagining doing to you in my bed are not appropriate for the office," Derek tossed back breezily. Stiles let out a low moan and palmed his half hard cock. The fact that a single sentence, not even overtly sexual, had such an effect on him that spoke volumes to the strength of Derek's hold on him. 

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" Wow, since when had his voice become so husky? He hadn't even known it went that low. Possibly could have something to do with the array of positions in which Stiles was imagining fucking Derek in, in his office.

"Jesus-fuck Stiles, I can't-I'm still in the office!"

"So?" He taunted, "c'mon baby, tell me what you'd do to me if I were there right now and it was just you and me, alone."

"You're a menace," Derek hissed. There was the slam of a door before Derek took a deep breath and Stiles cheeks hurt from the grin he had. Just as he was wriggling his hand past his waistband there was a deep female sigh that came through the phone line that had him freezing. It was like he had been thrown into an icy cold lake.

"As much fun as this is, Derek, you have a meeting in 5 minutes so you'll need to pick this up later." The voice was that smokey sultry croon Stiles associated with women who wore red lipstick like it was a weapon. 

"Erica, how long have you been listening into my personal phone conversation?" Derek barked angrily. Erica, apparently the woman eaves dropping on their almost phone sex session, just laughed. It was a wicked sound that made Stiles shudder and draw his hand as far away from his crotch as possible.

"Not long enough. You're welcome by the way, if I hadn't reminded you, Greemburg would have come barging into your office in the throes of your little love fest. I doubt you'd want him running around the office trying to bleach his eyeballs because he caught you with your hands in your pants." 

Stiles let out a strangled sound at that and it seemed to remind the bickering workmates that he was actually still on the line.

"Oh hi Stiles, I'm Erica, Derek's PA. I have not heard enough about you, our boy here is quite tight lipped." Stiles didn't know how to react and went with a nod he realised she couldn't see before spitting out a wavering "that's him alright."

"Five minutes Hale," Erica reminded finally before there was the click of her hanging up. 

"She's a nightmare," Derek complained and there was a thunk Stiles assumed was due to Derek dropping his head on his desk. 

"We'll at least she keeps you organised?"

"That is not what I'd call it. I would call it-shit I really do have to go."

"Hey when was the last time you ate something?" Stiles asked. He doubted Derek had actually taken the time to get something to eat for breakfast and he was about to go into a meeting that would go for god knows how long.

"I had dinner last night, don't worry and I'll ask Erica to pick me up a muffin or something when she does the next coffee run."

"Make sure she does, I want you looked after," he said, sounding more serious than he intended to.

"I will. Hey, I'll give you a call tonight okay? Try not to miss me too much."

"I can't promise that," Stiles half joked, "I love you." He tacked on before Derek hung up. Barely five seconds after, his phone pinged and Derek's name popped up on the screen. 

From Derek: I love you too.

~

True to his words, Derek called again that night once he had wrapped up for the day. They hadn't been able to talk long because they both had to be up early in the morning but it was enough for the moment. After that it was an unspoken rule that whenever Derek was done at the office he would call Stiles. 

Sometimes that was at 7pm while Stiles was studying, sometimes it was 10pm when he was getting ready for bed and they'd fall asleep to the sound of each other's steady breathing. Other times it was at 2am and they only spoke for 10 minutes but there was always a call and from it enough comfort and reconnection to get themselves through the day.

This stretched on for another two weeks until Derek had been stuck in New York for a month and a half. Stiles had, had his exams, handed in all his assessment and while his college friends were all gearing up for celebratory parties and preparing for the holidays - Stiles was starting sink lower and lower into isolation. How did people manage long distance relationships for prolonged periods of time? Because not having Derek around was killing him.

"This has gone on for far too long. Stiles, I love you but you cannot spend the entire break sulking into your sofa. Seriously, you live out of that thing. It's depressing and getting kind of gross," Lydia announced, walking into his apartment without knocking. Stiles looked down at his haven't-showered-in-three-days self and grimaced. He couldn't even begin to guess how bad he smelled, he was probably too accustomed to it to be able to tell himself. And wasn't that just a sad, sad thing.

"You cannot keep pining over him. It's not going to bring him back any sooner." Lydia continued, heading straight for his bedroom. He trailed behind her, imaginary tail tucked between his legs. She ushered him into the bathroom and pushed him into the shower, instructing him to wash himself and shave his scruff. 

By the time he was done and smelling like a human being once again, Lydia had raided his wardrobe for something that was still clean. She laid out what she deemed was an appropriate outfit and had moved all this dirty laundry, presently 80% of his wardrobe, into a pile in the corner. 

"Get dressed, I'm going to make a call and get someone to come in and clean this mess up while we're out. Ah ah! No arguments Stiles, you can thank me by buying me a drink." She'd all but slammed the door behind her, high heels tapping rhythmically on the floorboards. Stiles dressed quickly and stood patiently before her while she gelled and styled his hands with quick able fingers. 

She made him leave his spare key under the mat for the cleaner she had asked to come by. Normally he would have protested, launching into a rant about how that would be the first place potential house robbers would look to get in. Then she would make the cutting remark that it wasn't like he hadn't shy thing worth stealing - this time, however, he kept his mouth shut. He just wasn't in the mood for it.

It wasn't until they were halfway to their destination that the outfit Lydia had picked for him and what she was wearing clicked in his mind. Shit, she was taking him clubbing. He opened his mouth to say something, just to close it when she side eyed him. 

"Not a word, you need this," she told him. He muttered something about her keeping her eyes on the road while she's driving but it was half heartened and lacked his usual sass. He pretended not to notice the furrow of her brows deeping. They pulled up in her driveway just in time for the taxi to arrive. Lydia rattled off an address to the driver that he didn't recognise and they were off through the typical New York traffic to god knows where.

The taxi dropped them along a strip of clubs filled with people and neon lights. The second Lydia stepped out behind him, all long legs and curves, several people all turned to look. She acted like she didn't notice although she would be internally preening at the attention, instead tucking her arm into Stiles' steering him towards one of the more classy looking entrances. 

The bouncer recognised Lydia and smiled, stepping aside to let them through and skipping the line of people waiting to get in. Two high black double doors were pushed open, the words "The Pack" glowing in a cursive font above them. It wasn't too crowded but definitely popular, people milling around bar tables and huddled together in leather booths. Body's writhed to the beat on the dance floor like a giant wave, fluid and never ending. 

Lydia's furrowed brow she had directed at him earlier disappeared and was replaced by a predatory gleam that made Stiles swallow hard. They moved through the people easily making their way to the bar. A dark skinned man with broad shoulders was loading several brightly coloured cocktails onto a serving tray for a young woman to take to her friends when they made it there. He smiled at Lydia, his gaze slipping from her to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Boyd this is Stiles, Stiles this is Boyd," Lydia introduced, leaning forward onto the bar. Stiles gave a little wave, uncomfortable with the assessing gaze Boyd was giving him. Lydia had already spun around and was looking through the crowd, after a minute she found what she was looking forward and jerked her head in the direction of the bar. Oh god who had she spotted, please let it not be-

"Stiles!" Laura crooned, coming into view. She immediately enclosed him in a tight embrace and the cloud of her musky perfume filled his senses. She was dressed in a fitting black dress that scooped at the neck but covered her arms to her wrists and down to her knees. A sparkling emerald necklace offset her startlingly green eyes, the exact same colour as her brothers. 

"Thank god Lydia convinced you to come out. You guys are just the worst," Laura said airily, handing her empty glass to Boyd who immediately refilled it. 

"Wait what?" Stiles asked, feeling confused. Beside him Lydia had turned around to order some drinks. Laura sidled up close and hoisted herself onto the closest barstool, regarding him with an exasperated look. 

"You and Derek, you're both a pair of pining teenage girls. Stiles this and Stiles that, you know the few times I hear from him all he talks about is how much he misses you."

"You too, huh?" Boyd asked, sliding Stiles the drink Lydia had ordered for him, "I went to this amazing pizza place for lunch today, Stiles loves pizza, he would have loved it here. I wish he was here. I miss Stiles, Stiles, Stiles." Startled, Stiles nearly choked on his first sip.

"You know Derek?" 

"Since high school," Boyd explained with a shrug. Someone else had come up to the bar to order a drink, claiming his attention before Stiles could drill him for more information. 

"Stiles is even worse. At least Derek has work to focus on. Stiles is in constant pining mode. It's disgusting," Lydia said, wrinkling her nose. Laura let out a bark of laughter, hiding her grin in her drink when Stiles glared at her. 

"We'll that's why you dragged me here right? To get me out of my funk?" 

"Yup," Laura nodded, popping the 'p' with a smack of her lips, "we're going to feed you drinks until you're too buzzed to feel anything except stupidly happy and then you're going to dance."

"And you will enjoy it." Stiles didn't think he had ever been bullied into enjoying himself. There was a time for everything, he guessed. In a show of good faith he downed his first drink with a gulp, barely wincing at the burn in this back of his throat. Laura whooped gleefully and waved Boyd down for another round of drinks for the three of them. 

Three glasses of god knows what and two shots later, Stiles was definitely starting to feel a good buzz. Too bad that was when Jackson appeared, tight white shirt tucked into painted on jeans. His arm went around Lydia possessively, giving Stiles a sneer in welcome. Fortuneatly he'd brought Danny with him, Danny who Stiles hadn't seen in a couple years even though they had become pretty good friends at high school. 

Warm welcomes we're shared between them as their party grew and more drinks were passed around. Stiles had lost count of how many he had. Over the next hour he had been approached a couple times by men and woman offering to buy him drinks until Danny had plastered himself to Stiles' side, giving warning looks to any that dared approached. They hadn't exchanged any words over it but Stiles had shot him a thankful look.

A vibrating in his pants pocket distracted him from his friendly debate with Danny over coding. He still had enough sense to make his way to the bathroom where the music was dulled to a soft throb. He excitement over seeing Derek's name flashing caused him to miss the accept button a couple times.

"Hello?" He answered cheerily.

"Stiles, hey, wha-where are you?"

"I don't remember!" Stiles admitted with a sheepish laugh, he sifted through his fuzzy brain trying to remember the sign that had glowed red at him when he had walked in.

"You don't remember? How do you not remember? Stiles, have you been drinking?" Derek's amused tone made Stiles smile and he nodded, forgetting Derek couldn't see him.

"It's Lydia and your sisters fault! They dragged me here! I just wanted to stay at home and eat pizza."

"Tell me they didn't take you to The Pack?"

"Yes that's it's! How did you know? Is it because your friend Boyd works here? He said you guys went to school together. I don't like him very much, he gives me the Hale eyebrows and he's not even related to you!" Stiles ranted, unable to stop the flow of words. 

"Whoa hold up, I can only answer one question at a time!" Derek chuckled. "My family owns the club and Laura runs it. If she was going to take you anywhere it would be there." 

"If you're family owns a nightclub why the hell have we been spending our nights on my couch eating pizza?" Stiles wondered absently. He felt a little dizzy standing up and looked around him for a surface he could lean against. The bathroom was a lot like the rest of the nightclub, red, velvety and so clean that if it weren't for the urinals and cubicles, he wouldn't have thought it was a toilet. In the corner at the end of the room was a black velvet love seat and he headed towards that and plonked himself down.

"Honestly? I didn't really want to go and have strangers gawk and try to hit on you."

"What?" Stiles squeaked before clearing his throat roughly. "You're not serious right? You're Mr GQ! No-one in their right mind would be looking at me with your standing there."

"How many people have hit on you tonight?"

"None!"

"Stiles."

"Seriously none! They're too scared of Danny," Stiles promised him. 

"Who's Danny?" Derek asked and if Stiles had been a little more sober he probably would have noticed the forced tone of blandness in Derek's voice.

"Old friend from high school, Jerkson brought him along. He's oh hi Danny, I'm just talking to Derek," Stiles waved as Danny stuck his head in the bathroom. His old friend grinned at him and headed for a urinal.

"Tell lover boy I said he needs to come home soon or I'll snatch you up for myself," Danny said withi a wink. Stiles didn't need to convey the message, Derek's string of curse words and threats were enough confirmation he had heard it himself. Danny did his business, washed his hands and told Stiles to hurry up and come back in time for the next round of shots.

"You know you don't need to worry," Stiles couldn't help but reassure his boyfriend. Derek let out a long sigh that Stiles was too drunk to interpret.

"I know Stiles, I trust you." There's was a silence that stretched a couple minutes, neither one of them sure of what to say but not wanting to end the conversation yet.

"You better go, they'll be missing you."

"I miss you..." Stiles replied helplessly, the sense of loneliness settling back in his chest. 

"Right back at you, now get back out there and have fun. You can tell me all about it tomorrow." They exchanged I loves you'd and goodbyes and Derek was the one that hung up just as the last word left Stiles lips. He frowned at the phone in his hand for a minute before Danny coming to collect him forced him to out it in his pocket and forget about it for the rest of the night.

~

The next day was the first time in two weeks Derek didn't call Stiles. He hadn't realised until the day after when he had woken to no phone all interrupting his sleep. When he called Derek's mobile it went to voicemail and when he called the office line Erica told him Derek was in back to back meetings all day but was due to get off at eight that night. Almost a week went by with no text messages or calls being returned and after day five he had given up calling Erica.

On the two month mark of Derek being away in New York, Stiles packed most of his things, and without telling a soul bought a plane ticket and headed home to spend the Christmas holidays with his dad. He left his phone and laptop off on his kitchen counter and headed for the airport, refusing to feel or think about anything other than how much he was looking forward to seeing his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got through more Uni work than I thought I would I decided to update. It's only small but it's important! As always, completely unedited and definitely not read through so pretend there aren't any typos and I will commission the Easter Bunny to bring you double the chocolate this Easter :)

"I have a surprise for you," John called out through the closed door between him and his son. He knew better than to burst in without knocking after the scarring incident of Stiles' 18th birthday when he'd walked in on his son using what he had earlier claimed was a prank gift from Scott. They hadn't been able to talk to look each other in the eyes for almost a month. He'd certainly learned his lesson.

On the other side of the door Stiles wasn't doing anything that warranted his father talking to him through the door but he appreciated the gesture towards his privacy nonetheless. Nope, nothing kinky or fun happening in this room. Not that anything kinky or fun had ever gone down in his childhood room, he reflected, not sure if he should be grateful for the lack of memories of relationships past or disappointed in himself for not being able to lay claim to having christened the room he lived in for the first eighteen years of his life. 

The last week since he'd arrived in Beacon Hills had been nonstop for Stiles. When he wasn't working in the archive of the police department he was visiting Melissa McCall, Scott's mother, helping her with the Christmas actives that had been organised for the children's ward of the hospital where she worked as a nurse. His mind was a constant swirl of the cold cases he'd read as he filed - and he took down notes when he thought they could be useful to his criminology major classes. 

After long hours of processing depressing facts and details it was a welcome relief to travel to the hospital and entertain the children there. There was such hope in the pediatrics ward. No matter what injury or disease, the children there we're so brave and so hopeful, Stiles couldn't have held onto the sticky fog of misery even if he wanted to. Who could stay upset when you're focusing on enthusiastically acting out Dr. Seuss books for giggling kids? It became a recurring thing that Stiles would lose himself in it he would finish the book only to find he'd attracted a crowd of kids and parents from other rooms, nurses and doctors peering in with grins on their faces. 

He'd come home after a pretty exhausting performance of the Cat in the Hat an hour ago. All he wanted to do was lie in bed with his laptop thoughtlessly shooting zombies - which was exactly what he was doing when his dad had called out.

"You can come in dad, it's all PG13 in here, just gory video game," Stiles told his father. There was a moment of hesitation where Stiles knew his dad had opened his mouth to comment, thought better of it, and opened the door. He smiled at his father, who still managed to look exactly the same as Stiles remembered when he had left for College two years ago. He hadn't visited the Sheriff as often as he would of liked over that stretch of time and was doing his best to make up for it now.

"So what is this grand surprise you've cooked up?" He asked curiously. John grinned at him and stuck his head back out the door to say something to whoever was waiting out of sight.

"Consider it an early Christmas present," John said, stepping aside to let Scott walk in. Later on Stiles would deny the pterodactyl like screech he emitted as he launched himself at his best friend show he hadn't seen in a year. Said best friend caught him easily and laughed, clasping Stile close. They held each other in the tight squeeze until John coughed from behind them and the separated with matching beams. 

"How the hell did you manage to keep this from me?" Stiles directed at his dad. Nothing got past Stiles, especially since the only person his dad couldn't save face in front of was his son. That and Scott couldn't keep his mouth shut if you sewed it closed. 

"With great difficulty." The roll of his eyes heavenward communicated just what a trial that had been for his father. 

"How've you been man?" Scott asked, dropping into the nearby desk chair. John tilted his head towards the door, letting Stiles know he'd be downstairs if they needed him and left. Stiles smiled greatefully, making a mental note to take his dad out for a burger as a thank you. As his father disappeared out the door he turned to his friend and dropped onto his bed in a comfortable sitting position.

"Good, good, what about you? How's Allison?" 

"She's great," Scott gushed, "and dude our apartment is awesome. It's small but Lydia helped us decorate and it looks like something out of a interior design magazine! And even though her dad wasn't happy about us getting a place together, we invite him over for dinner every Wednesday night and Alli says he's warming up to me!" 

"That's great Scott, I'm happy for you!" Stiles couldn't keep the happiness from his face. Two of his closest friends had found love together and he had no doubt they were the one couple that would stick together through thick and thin. Scott's head bobbed up and down like an over excited puppy dog and he gestured to Stiles.

"C'mon dude, what's happening in Stilinskiville?" 

"Seriously not that much, it's mainly been studying, assignments and working at the library. Kind of boring actually."

"Really? Because Lydia-"

"Lydia what?" Stiles snapped. Scott looked so taken aback he couldn't help but feel sheepish about his reaction. It was short lived when Scott spoke again.

"Lydia mentioned there was someone..." And just like that it all fell into place. Melissa stopping by the station after Stiles had pulled two 13 hour days of filing in a row, throwing him a sympathetic look and asking him if he could help out in the children's ward. His father and Melissa whispering to each other whenever Stiles was in the room with them. Scott's surprise visit. And obviously Lydia who would have been breathing fire over Stiles leaving without telling her or giving her anyway to communicate with him.

"You're all in fucking cahoots!" Stiles growled, standing up. Scott at least looked confused for a minute before he must have put together what train Stiles had jumped on.

"Fuck Stiles, no! Okay maybe a little bit but it's not what you think!" Scott grabbed Stiles when he pushed past to leave the room. "Can I just explain before you go marching off angry at the world?"

"You have one minute."

"Look your Dad mentioned to my mum that you showed up two weeks earlier than you were supposed to with no prior warning. He said you looked miserable and were exiling yourself to the archive room at the station, which, ask anyone who's been in there, is freaking torture. I'd already had three missed calls from Lydia that increased in volume and screeching until I finally answered and had to deal with her drilling me on your whereabouts for an hour. Ah ah don't freak - she didn't tell me anything. All she said was, and I quote, 'both of them are hopeless. Stupid, hopeless, lovesick idiots' and then she said something about having to clean up everyone's messes and hung up. 

Then my mum called me and I rang you dad and we all agreed it would be a good idea if I came home early for Christmas too. Alli is going to spend Christmas Day with her dad but she'll fly out to spend New Years with us." The more Scott explained the more Stiles felt the wind leaving him. Gratitude that that was surrounded by people who cared so much about him replaced the initial anger, followed by a healthy dose of fear at the mention of an annoyed Lydia. His shoulders slumped as Scott finished and he sighed deeply.

"You want to share with the class what Lydia was on about?" Scott prompted softly. Stiles resisted the urge to completely shutdown. He'd have to face it eventually and if he was going to talk to anyone about it, Scott was the one person who he could trust not to say the wrong thing.

"I don't even know where to start."

"From the beginning?"

"I don't really want to," Stiles confessed, avoiding Scott's gaze' "I'd rather not have to verbally relive it all. There's a reason I left without telling anyone."

"You've go to work with me dude, I can't help if I don't know what's up. Just...start with a name?"

"Derek." Stile conceded after a moments hesitation. The name on his tongue was enough for it all to come rolling forward from where he had pushed it further and further away over the last week. He felt so mixed about the whole situation. He had been angry at first, bewildered at why Derek had seemingly cut off all connections. The anger had melted into frustration, at himself for thinking things could work out. Annoyance that he thought he could keep someone like Derek. Then sadness and the feeling of being left behind with no answers. The final stage had been the crutch - he couldn't stand feeling so vulnerable. So he'd packed up and left it behind him.

"Okay, Derek, interesting name. How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"Uh like five months? Six? I lost track."

"That's, wow, that's like the longest you've ever dated someone," Scott let out a low whistle. Stiles could only nod dejectedly in reply. "And you're not together anymore? You guys have broken up?" 

"Yes? I mean, he stopped answering my calls and whenever I called his office Erica always said he was in a meeting, which makes sense because I know he's been busy over there but he never answers my texts! He always answers my texts!"

"Wait let me get this straight, you had a meltdown because he didn't call or text you?" Scott looked confused, rubbing a hand over his chin as he tried to work it out. Because for all Stiles was a drama queen, this was a whole new level that just did not fit the profile.

"For two weeks Scott. Two whole weeks. Which may not seem like long to you but let me put it into perspective for you. Allison has to fly out to Canada for some archery contest, only she gets asked to train some kids up there and doesn't come back for over a month and then you don't know when she's coming back. Then out of the blue she stops calling or texting you for two whole weeks." 

"Okay, okay, settle down Stiles, I get it. I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I'm just trying to understand," Scott soothed, patting his best friends shoulder gently. 

"I didn't know what to do but I couldn't keep hanging around the apartment that's filled with reminders of him and just not know anything. I had to get out of there."

"And you knew if you told Lydia she'd stop you and try to fix everything herself." It was more of a statement than a question and Stiles let out a bitter laugh.

"I just couldn't handle that. I needed some space and Lydia riding me about every little detail would only make me feel worse." Scott nodded, he got it, he really did. His girlfriend was best friends with Lydia for godssake, he knew just how ruthless she could be. And unintentionally harmful - which made it all the worse for the parties involved.

"Look I'm going to make a suggestion, shoot me down if you think it's insane, but I think you should talk to you dad about it." Predictably, Stiles looked at Scott as if he were insane. "Seriously Stiles, trust me on this one, he gives good relationship advice."

"I'll think about it." The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking about college and their class work, the campus drama and how apparently the old chemistry teacher Harris had been fired, much to Stiles' glee, for negligency. Scott stayed for dinner, only once giving him a look that told him to talk to his dad, before hugs were exchanged and Scott went home to his mothers.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Stiles asked as they washed the dishes side by side. John cast a sideways glance at his son, one eyebrow raised.

"That's probably the most serious I've ever heard you, what's up?"

And just like that it all came pouring out. It hurt to talk about it. There were moments he got angry again. Bits that made him feel helpless and lost. A second were he teared up and blinked it away because it was stupid to get so worked up over nothing. The entire time, his father remained silent, listening while drying plates and pots. He'd nod occasionally to show he was paying attention and when Stiles was finished, handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Your mum used to make it just like that when I'd had a bad day at work," he offered with a smile, steering his son into the lounge, to sit in his mothers old armchair. Surrounded by the familiar texture of armchair, he inhaled the steam coming off hot chocolate, letting it sink into his skin and calm him.

The Sheriff sunk into his own armchair opposite, a great big dark blue hulking beast that was way older than Stiles. He's pretty sure his mum bought it for his dad when they moved in together all those years ago. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, John looks over at his son and sighs. 

"I'm going to have to agree with Lydia on this one," he holds his hand up for silence when Stiles splutters through his drink, "really Stiles I would have expected a completely different reaction. You are the most honest, upfront, dedicated person I know. You never give up on anything. Which is why in a way I can understand that you've fixated on Derek not contacting you rather than refuse to accept he would do that to you when it's obvious how much he loves you."

"I can't believe you talked to Lydia," Stiles grumbled. 

"Hey, you asked for my advice kiddo! I'm actually pretty surprised you didn't just buy a ticket and fly over to see him." There was a look in his fathers eye that made Stiles feel unsettled. He knew that look. That was the look his dad had when he was about to play his trump card.

"Dad, what did you do?" John stood up and reached behind one of the photographs of Claudia on the mantle. He retrieved an envelope and dropped in in Stiles lap. Stiles knew what it was straight away without needing to open it. He looked at his father feeling numb.

"You don't have to use it but I thought if the obstacle was made a little less higher, maybe it would be easier for you to overcome." John leant down to kiss his sons head and left, his soft footsteps disappearing up the stairs leaving Stiles in his mothers armchair, staring down with indecision at the envelope in his lap containing a ticket to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this I fell into so many plot holes! I think I fixed the major ones and if I didn't - just pretend I did. You guys can use your wonderful imaginations to fill in the blanks! ;) 
> 
> btw I had no plan going into this story so I legit have no idea where I was going with this. Enjoy the roller coaster! 
> 
> As always this is not edited or even read over twice so just ignore typos!
> 
> Also, if you say hateful or rude things, I will suck out your soul and chew on it like gum. :)

Derek did not sleep through his 11am meeting. He couldn't have. It was 9:48am and he had just closed his eyes for a minute there was no way- fuck. The clock read 12:25pm. The meeting would be done and dusted by now. Struggling through the thick fog of sleep he stood and started to hunt for Erica. What was the point in having a personal assistant if she didn't do her fucking job?

"Erica?" He growled at Judy, the 28th floor receptionist. After two months she was as used to Derek's mood as Erica was (and she'd been working with him for three years). Judy was good like that. Reliable, to the point. 

"Bathroom," Judy said without looking up from her screen, "she said if you came looking for her while she was gone to give you this and tell you if she hadn't let you sleep you probably would have ended up drooling on Mr. Timms." With one hand still tapping away at the keyboard, Judy handed him a large coffee that was miraculously still hot. Derek took it with a grunt of thanks and headed back to his office to wait for Ericw to return.

Seated back behind his desk in his temporary office, he pulled out his phone and for the millionth time that day, checked to see if Stiles had tried to call or text. 

Nothing.

Like yesterday. And the day before that. And the week before that. Three weeks of radio silence and Derek didn't know what had gone wrong. In the depths of his mind he came up with worst case scenarios that made him sick to his stomach.

Stiles had gotten bored with him, tired of how slow they were taking things and decided Derek wasn't worth his time anymore. Stiles had hooked up with someone at the Pack and couldn't bring himself to tell Derek. Or couldn't be bothered. Stiles had hooked up with Danny and was now starting a brand new relationships filled with wild crazy sex multiple times a day. 

There were endless possibilities and his brain somehow managed to taunt him with a new one more often than he could handle. He had already been rejected Laura's calls, too paranoid she would confirm what he was suspecting. Because when he went to bed each night he would close his eyes and convince himself it was all a dream and when he woke up he would be back home with Stiles beside him and everything would be okay again.

The lonely mornings waking up in the empty hotel room were a killer. 

The clip clop of heels made him tuck his phone back into his jacket pocket in time for Erica to appear in the doorway. She leaned against the frame, arms folded under her bust and gave him an expectant look. 

"I'm not going to thank you if that's what you're here for."n

"You're welcome anyway," she grinned. She sauntered in and perched herself on the corner of his desk. If they hadn't long ago become something akin to family, he would have interpreted the move as sexual. Now he knew sexual was just Erica's aura, she moved with it and it clung to her like a second skin. 

"Nothing from Stiles by the way," she mentioned absently and Derek felt a pang but refused to let it show on his face. "You tried calling him?"

"Gave up on that a week ago."

"Look Der-"

"Derek!" Erica was interrupted by Jennifer walking into his office. She was a gorgeous woman, or so Derek had heard from the office chatter of men in the lunch room. To him she looked kind of plain. Especially in comparison to Stiles and his autumn eyes. His pale skin dotted with constellations of freckles and moles that he just wanted to - oh right. People.

"Jennifer," Derek greeted, "what can I do for you?" He noticed the way Jennifer cast a disapproving look at Erica, who was still carelessly perched on his desk, all short skirt and long legs looking utterly bored. 

"You didn't make it to the meeting this morning, I just wanted to check you were okay!" She beamed, now completely ignoring Erica. Said blonde snorted and rolled her eyes, earning herself a quick glare from Derek.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just been a little swamped." 

"Totally understandable, I can't believe how much the partners have heaped on you. It's hardly fair." Jennifer pouted, her lips forming a perfect little mou. It made Derek think of Stiles' pout and how he looked exactly like Bambi when he was begging Derek to let him pick what movie they were going to watch. 

Erica made a gagging noise, then threw her hands up at the sharp look Jennifer gave her. Standing up she tossed her hair over her should and strutted out, giving Jennifer the middle finger behind her back. Derek bit his lip so he didn't laugh. Unpreturbed Jennifer took Erica's seat on his desk and leant forward, her breasts almost spilling out of her low cut top and into his face. Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Despite calmly and kindly rejecting her constant flirtations Jennifer was a persistent woman and it was beginning to wear thin on his patience.

"I manage."

"You know you can always rely on me if you need help," she reminded. The odd thing was he could. Over the last two months Jennifer had been an enormous help with his workload, especially in the more technical matters where Erica just couldn't. On those late nights where Derek was up to his head in paperwork and phone calls when he would send Erica home because she couldn't do anything more for him that day, Jennifer was the one who would bring him coffees, answered the phone and sat opposite him at his desk double checking all his workings and signing off on reports. 

"I'm on top of it today," he assured her, taking another sip from his coffee. Jennifer opened her mouth to speak when Derek's office phone rang. He smiled apologetically and answered it.

"Derek, Lydia's on the phone," came Erica's amused tone through the phone line, "I would not suggest blowing her off." Before he could argue there was the click of the line being switched over and Lydia's honey tone filling his ear.

"Hello to you too Lydia," Derek sighed, reclining back in his chair. Jennifer looked up from the report she had picked up and started perusing.

"I'm going to give you sixty seconds to explain yourself." At her tone Derek rolled his eyes and covered the receiver, "sorry Jen could you give me ten?" He waited until Jennifer was out of the room before addressing Lydia.

"What am I explaining?" 

"Don't play coy, Hale. You didn't call or message Stiles for two weeks," Lydia gritted out. Derek didn't think he'd ever heard her sound so frustrated before. 

"You've got it wrong there, Ms Martin," Derek bit back, "Stiles hasn't replied to any of my messages or answered a call in just as long." He refused to get pinned for this. He could not believe Stiles was telling his friends he hadn't tried to get in touch with him. Frankly it seemed beneath Stiles to stoop to something so petty. 

"What?"

"The last time I heard from Stiles was when you and my sister took him to the Pack," Derek growled, unable to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"Did you text him after that?"

"Yes, in the morning to see if he'd made it home okay. Then again at lunch when he hadn't replied. I thought maybe he was still sleeping it off but then he didn't answer my call that night and I started to worry. I called Laura and she said Stiles was fine so I kept trying but I got no response!"

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your sisters calls?" Lydia screeched so loudly Derek had to hold the phone away from his ear. It gave him the chance to look through his doorway and catch Erica listening in at her desk with a bag of caramelised popcorn in her hand. He was going to wring her pretty little neck one of these days.

"It doesn't matter," Lydia continued on, toning her volume down, "if you had she would have told you Stiles thinks you've been avoiding him and took off without telling anyone."

"What?!" Now it was Derek's turn to yell. It his peripherals, Erica winced at the explosion of sound, seemingly deciding then to hang up her extension. Served her right.

"He's fine, I only had to make half a million phone calls before someone gave him up. He's been staying with his dad. Scott's going to visit him tomorrow."

"I don't understand, how could he think I was avoiding him? He was the one who didn't return my messages." 

"Yeah well he was claiming the same thing, according to Danny. Stiles made him promise not to tell. You have no idea the kind of deal I had to agree to, to get him to cough that up," Lydia grumbled.

"How is that possible? I can send you a screenshot of all the sent text messages and unanswered call logs if you want proof."

"I believe you," she said, startling him. There was a pause and a "hmm" where Derek could hear Lydia's brain ticking away trying to uncover any answer.

"Derek, who besides you handles your mobile? Erica?"

"No, Erica only takes calls from the office line," Derek answered, confused at the question. Erica was his personal assistant for work, not his personal life. He didn't have enough of a personal life to need someone to help him manage it. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why?"

"I need you to go into Stiles' contact record for me," she instructed, waiting patiently as he did so. He didn't understand why he needed to- oh. 

"That's not Stiles' number," Derek stated numbly. In fact the number didn't even look vaguely familiar. How the hell was that possible? Lydia made a little triumphant noise.

"I figured as much. Now go back into your calls and bring up the list of blocked numbers." Sure enough, Stiles' number was listed there, standing out as the only number on the screen. Derek swore loudly, not even bothering to apologise to Lydia for his bad language. It was warrented.

We'll that explained not only why Derek's messages and calls hadn't been answered. It also explained why none of Stiles' in comings had come through to him. Taking Stiles' number off the block list sent his phone into overdrive as hundreds of text messages came through. Derek scanned a through, feeling his stomach knot as they got more and more desperate.

"Want to rethink who you've let use your phone?" Lydia pointed out. Derek racked his brain, he couldn't think of anyone since he'd been in New York that would have even picked it up. He always kept it on him except that one time when the electricity had gone out in the building and he'd let Jennifer use it to call herself a taxi.

"Fuck." Derek growled. Jennifer.

"I'm taking that means you know who did it?" Lydia mused. "Here's what we're going to do, you're going to do whatever it is you need to do right now but when you're done doing whatever that entails - do not call Stiles."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Use your brain, Hale. He's under the impression you've dumped him, you really think he's going to answer any of yours calls right now?" She had a point there, as much as Derek hated to admit it.

"So what do I do?"

"Leave it to me. I'll have to make some calls and pull some strings, just hang tight and I'll tell you when to call him." She hung up leaving him staring at the phone. She expected him to just sit on his ass and wait around for her to play fixer upper? Even as his finger hovered over the call button Lydia's words rang over and over in his mind. She was right - there was no way Stiles would answer his call. If the situation was reversed, he knew he wouldn't answer the call on the basis of wounded pride alone. 

"Oh hey, you're finished with you phone call!" Jennifer chirped, walking back into Derek's office. "Teddy and a few others were thinking of going to Jupiters for drinks after work, you wanna' come with?" 

Derek remained silent for several seconds. Long enough for Jennifer's smile to turn uncertain and uncomfortable. He felt oddly controlled, his rage simmering evenly under the surface. He clenched and unclenched his fists, savouring the cracking of his knuckles. 

"Would you mind coming in and closing the door?" Slim, dark brows furrowed but Jennifer did as she was told, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

"Care to explain," was all he said, dangling his phone from his fingers in front of her. It was the obvious wave of realisation that swept over her face before she could catch herself that told Derek he had been spot on with his suspicions. Her mouth opened, maybe to explain herself but Derek held up a hand. 

"You know what? Forget it. I don't want to hear your voice ever again. I don't want to see your face ever again. You're going to step out of that room, clear out your desk and hand in your resignation within the hour. If you're done gone by then...well I'm not going to need to elaborate on that one. I think you're aware of how ruthless a Hale can be when scorned."

With a little help from Erica, Jennifer was gone in 28 minutes exactly. 

~

Lydia only had to speak to the Sheriff for ten minutes before he was rattling off his email so she could email him the plane ticket to print out. 

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss Martin."

"Sheriff I always know what I'm doing. That should come through your end any minute now. Let me know when you give it to him."

~

From John Stilinski: Just gave him the ticket. Maybe give him some time.

To John Stilinski: Thank you John. 

~

The fact that he forgot they had a landline telephone still, spoke of how long it had been since Stiles had been homed. It startled him when it rang, making him drop the envelope in his lap on the floor. He waited to see if his dad would pick up from the upstairs extension but the rings continued. It would be Lydia and since it was the home line, she was obviously at her last tether.

"Hello?" 

"Stiles don't hang up. Don't speak either. Let me talk and then I'll leave you alone, I promise."

He listened and when she hung up he ripped open the envelope and stared at the flight number and time printed it bold black font.

~

From Lydia Martin: Now

From Derek Hale: Thank you.

~

"Stiles! Hi!"

"Derek..."

Silence stretched.

"I had a speech and now I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Derek."

"I guess we've both been kind of idiots."

"Lydia got to you too, huh?"

"She's a scary woman. I owe her big time for helping fix this."

"People do stupid things when they're in love."

"Yeah?"

"Yes....we have a lot to talk about."

"How about I meet you for breakfast tomorrow at 8? My plane lands at 7:30." 

"...I'm going to kill that woman. She bought you a plane ticket to New York?"

"She sure did. Apparently her and my Dad make a great team when it comes to scheming about my personal life."

"In that case then I'll meet you at the airport gate."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was worried - the boys aren't just going to pretend nothing happened. They're going to have serious talkies and nut it all out. And then sex. Lots of sex. Mmmmmm sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, I wanted to write sexy times for you but due to technical difficulties (as in Evernote deleting 2 hours worth of writing and it being almost midnight) I'm just going to have to give you what I have. To make up for it I'm going to write an extra chapter. :) I'm brain dead right now I swear to god.
> 
> As ever, this is not edited, it's not read through. I write this in one go with no idea what the hell I'm doing and hope for the best.
> 
> If there are any plot holes or typos - ignore them. I'll fix them up when I've finished the entire story. CBF to do it as I go.
> 
> Be nice or I will send demonic elves to live under your bed and suck out your life force while you sleep. :)

They sat across from each other in the diner booth. Stiles had an enormous stack of pancakes with icecream placed in front of him that Derek had quirked an eyebrow at when the waitress had brought it over. The other man had stuck to a BLT on sourdough bread for breakfast. The stark contrast was a ridiculous metaphor that made Stiles want to cry. Instead he stifled his warring emotions and concentrated way too much on his chocolate milkshake.

"I find it ironic you worry so much about your dad's health but eat the way you do. High cholesterol is hereditary you know," Derek pointed out with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. 

"Yes but he's a fifty something year old man and I'm twenty," Stiles grinned, "I plan to take full advantage of my youth until I'm resigned to eating like a rabbit as an old man."  They fell into a lull as they focused on their food. Stiles' eyes flitted as he ate, wanting to land on Derek, wanting to drink in the sight of him like a starved man but not sure if he should. Not sure if he was allowed.

Derek was in the exact same mindset. He snuck greedy glances of Stiles, the stretch of his neck as he looked around the room, the pale marble skin dotted with freckles that he wanted to learn across and pepper with kisses. The sharp angles of his jaw that begged Derek to frame with his fingers, hold the familiar face close so their noses bumped. The lack of intimacy in the atmosphere left an ache in him that he had never felt before. 

"How is your dad by the way?" Derek thought to ask, trying to ignore how mundane the stream of conversation continued to be. Stiles seemed content to play along for the moment though.

"He's good, he's actually gotten into the healthy eating lately. That or he's just become better at hiding it from me," he paused to chew and swallow his bite, "knowing him it's probably the latter."

"If it is I doubt he'll be able to keep it from you for too long. Laura thinks you're psychic because you're always catching her out." 

"Nah it's not too hard with her, she's just a shitty liar," Stiles laughed. It was the first time that morning his face was open and easy. He must have realised because he caught himself and Derek could just see the shutters coming back down. He couldn't resist reaching out to take Stiles' hand. The younger boy tensed and then settled settled into the contact. There was a brief squeeze but he wouldn't meet Derek's gaze.

"I called the office, you know?" Stiles said, voice so low Derek had to lean forward to catch it. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"I'm not the only one who's been swamped. Erica's been especially run down, it slipped her mind to mention it to me that you called. I know, I know, it's the lamest excuse in existence but it's the truth." 

"It is the dumbest excuse ever. Dumb enough that I actually believe it."

"She didn't know we haven't been talking or she would have mentioned something earlier. Don't be mad at her, I think I did enough of that for both of us." Stiles look unconvinced but shrugged in agreement. He had made a sizeable dent in his pancakes and had already finished his milkshake. Derek took the chance to wave down the waitress and order a refill for Stiles and another smoothie for himself. 

"Lydia pretty much explained what had happened to me. She said you also know who did it?" Stiles asked nonchalantly, chewing on his straw.

"Her name is Jennifer, one of the managers on the team for the project I've been working on," Derek explained, "she'd been flirty from the start but I made it clear to her on several occasions I was not interested and in a committed relationship."

"How clear are we talking?" Stiles interrupted. "How clear on a scale of "I can't go out for drinks I have to wash my hair" to "I'm not interested in women".

"Clear as in, 'I'm gay' followed by Erica's eloquent 'he likes dick'."

"Wow okay, continue."

"I guess it didn't get through. Erica said she heard Jennifer claiming she was going to 'turn me straight' to some of the other women in the office." Stiles made a outraged noise and Derek laughed. "Ridiculous I know but that's what she said. She managed to get a hold of my phone and...well you know the rest."

"That insane, it sounds like something that would happen in a soap opera."

"I couldn't believe it either...but I was relieved. It meant that things were okay with us...kind of."

"What a mess," Stiles said, shaking his head. The waitress brought over their drinks and he slurp led down half the milkshake in one sip. 

"We both reacted pretty badly," Stiles went on, "I just freaked, I guess. Things had been going so well and then you were gone and it was so hard being apart from you. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in love with someone before let alone left hanging by them."

"Thought you were left hanging, Stiles, I would never, ever do that to you."

"Right back at you big guy. I think the problem is that we both thought that each other would. That's not necessarily that I think the worst of you, more that I don't think very much of myself."

"I never knew you could be so profound," Derek observed, giving Stiles hand another squeeze. His boyfriend smiled at him, warm and cheeky, a look he had sorely missed.

"I may or may not have spent a lot of my free time alternating between Oprah and Dr Phil."

"Sounds enlightening."

"You don't even know," Stiles chuckled, "I don't really know where we go from here Der. "

"Well, when's your return flight?" 

"After the weekend, I guess Lydia wanted to give us ample time to sort things out," Stiles told him. He drained the rest of his milkshake and withdrew his hand to work on eating the rest of his pancakes. Derek watched for a moment, feeling somewhere in the conversation that had found even ground. As Stiles ate, a thought struck Derek.

"Stiles, did Lydia book you somewhere to stay?" He asked. By the way Stiles froze, mid chew, and the hard swallow that followed - Derek guessed she hadn't and Stiles hadn't even cast a thought to it either. Ambitious cow. Derek knew her game straight away. "I think she was expecting us to kiss and make up immediately and you would stay with me at the hotel."

"Oh, uh..."

"Stiles, it's a two bedroom hotel room. We don't have to...we can sleep separately until we work things out. I'm not pressuring you into anything," Derek assured him, even though his every being wanted to beg Stiles to curl up in that stupidly huge bed with him and just cuddle for hours. 

"Thanks, I think that would be a good idea," Stiles nodded slowly, taking more care with his eating. Derek looked at his watch, noticing he was extremely late but unable to bring himself to care. Stiles caught his action and used his fork to point at the watch.

"Do you need to go?"

"No, I've got plenty of time."

"Derek we both know you start work at 9am at the latest, it's almost 10. Look I'm not going anywhere. Give me a key to your hotel room and I'll go chill there until you get back. We have plenty of time to talk," Stiles instructed, dropping his cutlery and holding his hand out, palm up. With a sigh Derek dug around in his pants pocket for the key card to the room. Erica had a spare so he would grab that from her before he left that evening. He handed his copy to Stiles and quickly drank the rest of his smoothie.

"It's very admirable of you to put off work for me though," Stiles told him with a wink, "I really appreciate it."

"I have to say, if this experience has taught me anything it's what my priorities in life are. You come before my job, Stiles, and I wish I had worked that out earlier."

Derek stood, leaving enough cash to cover the meal and anything else Stiles might want to order, and a stunned looking Stiles Stilinski in his wake. 

~

Derek hadn't been exaggerating. The hotel beds were massive. Freakishly huge. Orgy size. He was pretty sure at least 8 people could be quite comfortable lying in one of these. Coming into the hotel, he had initially checked out the room on the left which turned out to be Derek's. Blankets were strewn half off the bed, flung aside in a flurry of excitement? A smile came to his face at the thought of Derek rushing to meet him at the airport. He had turned up at the gate looking reminiscent of that night he had turned up on Stiles' doorstep. Hair in disarray, cheeks flushed, clothes slightly crinkled. The way Stiles looked on a day to day basis.

Suit pieces were thrown over the back of a chair, coat hangers were on the floor, empty coffee cups made a pyramid on the bedside table - a habit Derek had picked up from Stiles. He closed the door and entered the spare room, finding an identical but unused room. He brought his suitcase on wheels to rest beside the door and did the customary ruffle through draws and wardrobe. He was only going to be there for three days and decided against hanging up any of his clothes. 

The rest of the hotel was what you would expect from a five star hotel. Large plasma televisions in the rooms and one double the size in the living area. White leather couches, thick red block out curtains that opened to reveal a balcony with an outside dining set. The view overlooked Central Park and was a breathtaking scene. Looking up Stiles could see they were about halfway up the hotel. He wondered what the view was like from the Penthouse. 

After he snooped around a little more, finding a well stocked fridge and cupboards, he opted for a shower and discovered a spa beside it. It was two in the afternoon by the time Stiles got out of the spa, relaxed, pruney and having finished the newest Stephen King book. He had also had a lot of time to think about Derek and him. 

Separately they had things they needed to work on to be able come together. Stiles' reflection showed him he could be way too obsessed, narrow sighted, focused on Derek and Derek alone. He knew that wasn't healthy. He also knew he had to make changes in the rest of his life to help that. Maybe he would take up a sport, meet some new people. He'd always loved Lacrosse in high school. He also needed a new job, one that was as mind numbing as shelving books for hours on end. He wasn't the kind of person that could live a stationary life as he had been and he needed more than one person or thing to focus that energy on.

He couldn't speak for Derek but he had an idea that hips insecurities ran deeper. He didn't know how deep the betrayal of the person you love, as well as such a close family member, could run. Suddenly his reaction to the situation left him feeling petty. Yes, he had felt snubbed but Derek- god knows how Derek had felt. He probably thought he deserved it, probably hadn't been surprised that Stiles would suddenly not what anything to do with him. Why wouldn't Stiles leave him? Kate had. His uncle had. 

Stiles groaned in frustration, tossing his wet towel on the floor and throwing himself onto his bed. Derek had every right to his feelings. He knew he wasn't to blame but he hated that Derek had been out through that and yet this morning when they met he seemed to keen to win back Stiles' favour, as if he'd fallen out of it. God that Jennifer woman was a bitch. She deserved to burn for what she'd done to the man he loved.

And Stiles knew just who would be all too happy to oblige. 

~

Derek paused in front of the hotel door. He forced down the anticipation that was thrumming through him and rolled his neck. He'd left work early, completely unconcerned about the unread emails and missed calls that would usually require his immediate attention. The prospect of finishing the day and coming back to Stiles proved too much and he'd barely done any work all day. He straightened himself, ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down but probably only succeeding in making it look worse. 

When he felt prepared enough he squared his shoulders and spent the next five minutes searching for his key card when he didn't find it in his pant pocket. Too late he realised he'd given his to Stiles and forgotten to pick up the spare from Erica in his haste to leave the office. Fuck.

Knocking on the main door woke Stiles from his naked slumber. He scrambled for his towel and glanced at the clock, wondering if the cleaners were stopping by to give the room it's daily once over. Without thinking, he pulled open the door and was faced with a sheepish looking Derek. 

"I forgot the spare key," Derek said at the same time Stiles spluttered out a "you're early!" They blinked at each other and a lovely flush spread across Stiles' skin. It took him a moment to find the sense to step aside to let Derek in before someone walked past and saw him in his towel. Their shoulders brushed against one another, bare skin against the softest cotton suit jacket, making Stiles shiver at the contact and goosebumps ran up along his arms. He turned back around from having closed the door behind them to find Derek gazing at him appraisingly. 

Derek averted his gaze. Being caught checking out his boyfriend by his own boyfriend was not something Derek thought he would ever be embarrassed or feel guilty about. He coughed awkwardly and took off his jacket, hanging it over a chair and placing his briefcase on the bench. 

"So I thought we could order Chinese for dinner. So we don't have to go out. Oh unless you want to go out," Derek tacked on, shifting in place. He couldn't remember if Stiles had ever been to New York before. He should probably take him out to one of those classic pizza parlours or something, he'd love that. But Stiles was already agreeing to Chinese, saying that sound great and that he was starving.

"Great, okay, well I'll just go have a shower and then I'll place an order," he said, jerking his head towards the bathroom. Stiles stood before him, clad in only a towel, wanting so badly to follow Derek as he disappeared to go have a shower. He rocked on his heels listening to the shut of the door and the gush of the shower. Interestingly, he hadn't heard the click of a lock. Curiosity had always been his weak spot and suddenly he was standing outside the bathroom door. He let his forehead against against it and just listened to the running water. If he hadn't been so close with his face pressed to the wooden door he would have missed it:

"Stiles?" His instinct was to throw open the door but even as his muscles twitched he forced himself to slowly turn the handle and step in, the door shutting almost soundlessly behind him. The shower was on his right but he didn't turn his head, instead leant back against the door and peered up at the ceiling. 

Steam swirled around the bathroom, hot and thick. Stiles breathed it in, reveling in the heady smell of Derek's body wash that hung in the air. Directly in front of him was a large painting of the ocean. Cliche and typical of a hotel bathroom but still lovely and skillfully done. He used the image to anchor him so he could find the words he wanted to say, the things Derek needed to hear even if he didn't know he did.

"Derek, I-" a dripping wet Derek appeared in front of him. A dripping wet naked Derek. A finger was pressed against his lips to stop the flow of words. When his mouth snapped shut the finger began to trace his lips, just a feathery light touch but it sent shock waves rolling through his body. The finger withdrew and Stiles thoughtlessly followed it until his bare chest met with Derek's. Eyes hopping from finger to Derek's own heat filled gaze, Stiles felt all his thoughts fly out the window.

Had it ever been like this between them? So electric, so tightly strung. He felt like kindling being rubbed together over and over and the flame was so close to jumping from a single spark to a wildfire. Had Derek ever looked so certain, so confident, so determined? No. This was different. They were different. This was the affirmation that they wanted each other, that they needed each other and nothing could ever change that. No-one could get between them. They would have their days. They would have their insecurities. But they were human and eventually those weaknesses would only make them stronger. As individuals but also as a couple. 

Eyes cast down to Stiles now wet lips, Derek swallowed hard and rested his forehead against the younger mans. He knew they had so much more to talk about but Derek didn't want to talk right then. And if Stiles was okay with that, he had something he was pretty sure they would both much rather do. Giving Stiles plenty of time to change his mind, Derek moved in to brush his lips against Stiles'. 

The slickness between their mouths spread when Stiles surged into the kiss. His arms came up to wrap around Derek's neck and forcibly pull him closer. They were pressed as tightly against once another as possible, lips capturing and sucking soothingly where teeth bit down and nibbled. Derek's tongue traced Stiles' mouth just as his finger had done and pushed its way in. His met it with his own, stroking against the other man's tongue rhythmically, a texture against texture sensation that had both men feeling dizzy.

Stiles let his fingers tangle in the thick wetness of Derek's hair, trying to hold on tight, only to have his fingers every couple of seconds slip down the expanse of Derek's throat to clutch at his equally wet shoulders. Meanwhile Derek's hands were busy running down the lines of Stiles' back, leaving trails of wetness in their wake. He rubbed circles, squeezed Stiles waist, hands inching down to the towel. He hooked his fingers in and pulled away from their kiss enough to raise an eyebrow in question. 

Breath short and panting, Stiles went with his heart. If this was what Derek wanted, there was no way he would deny him. He grabbed a firmer grip on Derek's hair and pulled hard bringing him back into a hard biting kiss. 

"Do it," he hissed' "I want this. I want you."

The towel hit the floor and then there was nothing left between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally sexy times! ;) More in the next chapter but I have Uni tomorrow so once that's finished and I've done some class work I'll write that. I also want to add an epilogue so once all has been resolved there'll be that too! :) 
> 
> Stupid Evernote deleted my first version of this do if it's choppy it'd probably because I was trying to remember what I'd written in the first version.
> 
> As always, ignore plot holes, typos and errors. I do not edit this, nor do I read it twice, I just throw it together and hope for the best.
> 
> Be nice and pleasant or my army of Snowmen will attack and eat your beloved pets and possibly your livers! :)

Breath short and panting, Stiles went with his heart. If this was what Derek wanted, there was no way he would deny him. He grabbed a firmer grip on Derek's hair and pulled hard bringing him back into a hard biting kiss. 

"Do it," he hissed' "I want this. I want you."

The towel hit the floor and then there was nothing left between them.

Stiles felt Derek's fingers clench, tips biting into his waist as he dragged the younger man's body flush against his. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the contact. It was the first time they been naked together. The first time they'd felt the others naked body against their own. Derek's slick hips rubbed against Stiles, stiff cock rutting into the groove of his hip. They thrust against each other, cocks brushing but mostly nestled side by side as they moved together. Precome smeared across bellies, mixing in together along with the water, filling the thick atmosphere with its heady scent. 

The smell swirled around Derek's head, made him feel drunk and it was all he could do not to drown himself in Stiles' kisses. He bit at Stiles' lower lip, drew it between his teeth and nipped, soothing it with his tongue just to release it and repeat with the upper lip. His his hands rubbed circles into the slender lines of Stiles' back, savouring the feel of bare skin beneath his hands. Stiles' tongue licked into his mouth, delved deep into the heat and explored. He swallowed Derek's moans, drawing his tongue into Stiles' mouth so he could suck on it with long sinful pulls. 

Unlike Derek, whose hands moved in focused movements, Stiles hands fluttered about whenever he could reach. They ran along Derek's arms, squeezing biceps and shoulders, fingers slipping as they attempt to grip into shoulder blades for balance, clutching at the back of Derek's neck, sliding down the planes of his tightly muscled back. Without thinking about the unchartered territory he was about to enter, his hands slipped to Derek's ass that he grabbed tightly. 

Derek shuddered, a full body shudder that rolled through him at the first touch of Stiles' hands 'below the belt'. Stiles had touched his ass before but it had always been through jeans. Always with that thick material between the rough pads of Stiles' fingers and the smooth skin of his butt cheeks. Now there was nothing between them. Just the light sheen of water that only made the touching that little bit better. Now he could feel the first curious grab of Stiles' hands, firm but weighing. Followed by a more confident squeeze, fingers digging in and making him thrust forward, impossibly closer into Stiles' stomach. 

He knew he was being loud, moaning into Stiles' kisses but Stiles ate them up, turned the kiss more filthy, distracting him (?) at the same time as he pulled Derek's ass cheeks apart. The feeling of being spread for the first time heated Derek's skin like he was on fire. It made his cock throb and pulse, precome leaking out making even more of a mess on the two of them. Stiles didn't delve further just continued to kneed with sure hands, squeezing and spreading, encouraging Derek's frantic thrusts. 

 

Somewhere in his haze Derek's stress began to seep into him. His arms were wrapped around Stiles, holding him close but not touching, not exploring or bringing him pleasure the way Stiles was doing for him. He wanted to give that to him but he didn't know what to do. Sure as a teenager he'd watched porn but that was over ten years ago now. Usually when he'd felt the need to jerk off over the years it had been mechanical not really imagining anything but just going with what felt good. Since dating Stiles he had been touching himself so often he'd googled it to make sure it was normal. These days he would imagine all the things Stiles would whisper to him as they made out on the couch.

He knew the mechanics of it but he didn't know how to start. He didn't know how to make it good for Stiles.

"Hey, come back to me," Stiles whispered, pulling back to search Derek's eyes. Resting his forehead against the younger man's, Derek took a deep breath and let his fears go. He trusted Stiles. Stiles would look after him.

"I am, I'm here, I just don't know what to do," he admitted, punctuating with deep drugging kisses. Stiles took his hands from Derek's backside to cup his face. Stiles' thumbs stroked lovingly across Derek's unshaven cheeks and he smiled that smile so uniquely him, that one Derek had missed so much.

"It's okay, I've got you," he promised, peppering Derek's face with kisses. At a slow but comfortable pace, Stiles let his hands drop, trailing down Derek's body towards where his cock was sandwiched between them. The entire time he held Derek's green gaze captured with his own. He didn't look away or down, he continued to look into Derek's eyes, anchoring him, holding him there in that moment so Derek knew he would be looked after and loved. 

When Stiles' fingers finally met the short tangles of pubic hair, rifling through and teasing around the base of his cock, Derek hissed and dropped his chin onto Stiles' shoulder. He thanked whoever was upstairs for making sure Stiles and he were pretty much the same height. He licked at Stiles' neck, wordlessly begging for him to move his hands closer as Stiles continued to tease him. Letting out a soft chuckle Stiles finally took Derek's cock in the warmth of his hand, holding him from the base. 

Stiles couldn't see so he was going off what he could feel but Derek was uncut and a little longer than Stiles but not as thick. It fit perfectly into his hand, foreskin soft like feathers. Stiles held Derek's cock in a firm but not tight grip and began to stroke him slowly but evenly. The precome and water mixed together, making the perfect lubricant to slick the way. He listened as Derek's breathing stuttered, squeezing whenever the licks at his throat turned into sharp nips or long suckles. Derek was all but mewling into the tendons of his throat while Stiles milked him, revelling in the noises he made. 

"So good baby," Stiles told him, using his spare hand to stroke the back of Derek's neck,"you feel so good. Can't wait to get my mouth on on, lick you all over, I really want to rim you," Derek made a strangled noise that had Stiles grinning, "you like that idea? Fuck. I want to rim you for hours, until you can't hold yourself up anymore, make you come untouched over and over until you legs give out. Fuck, yeah Der, it's okay, you can touch me."

Derek had begun to unwrap his arms from around Stiles' back and was bringing them to Stiles' cock, which had flagged a little from neglect. Stiles continued to whisper encouragements, all the while his hand pumping, sending delicious waves of pleasure shooting through Derek's groin. He wanted to give that to Stiles. Wanted to touch him like that, feel the heavy weight of his cock in his hand. He suddenly wanted to pull back. Wanted to see Stiles' cock, wanted to fall to his knees and have it slap against his face, have it push past his lips and feel it rest on his tongue, the slide of it as Stiles thrust in and out, face fucked him until he was hoarse. Wanted to love him with his mouth.

Stiles moaned, pretty sure Derek was so gone he didn't realise he was speaking out loud. He would be keeping Derek to his word but not tonight. It was too much too soon and Stiles knew what Derek wanted probably wasn't what he needed for his first time around. Instead he guided Derek's hand to Stiles' cock. He somehow managed to keep stroking Derek while also focusing on the way Derek's fingers flexed around his shaft experimentally. He gave one slow stroke upwards, testing, probably holding Stiles the way Derek liked to be held when he jerked himself off. Taking note, Stiles adjusted his grip and timing, apparently hitting the mark if Derek's shocked gasp was anything to go by.

Using his spare hand, Stiles made a fist over Derek's and squeezed to show him how tight he liked it. Stiles wasn't cut like Derek, he needed a little more slick, something Derek caught onto fast and spit into his hand, quickly snapping it back down there holding Stiles' cock this side shy of too tight - just the way Stiles liked it. 

Derek mimicked Stiles' hand movements but with the grip and pace he'd been shown. Stiles' thumb would swipe over the head of Derek's dick and Derek would do the same, loving the different feel Stiles' cock had compared to his own. Mouths met once again, teeth clinking in their haste as hands stripped cocks at their respective paces. 

"I love you," Stiles said into a kiss, quickening the pace of his hand, feeling his orgasm pulling at him fast. Derek groaned, a choked off sound that was Stiles' only warning before his hand and stomach was coated in Derek's come. He eased him through it, continuing to stroke until Derek was too sensitive and begged him to stop. 

Derek's vision was white. He'd been lost in the tight even movements of Stiles' hand one minute, shivering from the touch of his words to his mouth, and the next he was coming, his orgasm having snuck up on him and hitting him in the gut like a freight train. His eyes crossed and rather than seize up like usually, his body just went loose as the orgasm punched itself out of him. 

His hand had drifted from Stiles' cock, distracted, while he caught his breath but Stiles didn't seem to care. He'd brought his hand up to his mouth and Derek watched in stunned silence as Stiles licked his hand clean of Derek's come. He hummed happily, lapping it off his fingers and in between, sucking obscenely in a way that had Derek's spent cock twitching valiantly. When Derek was recovered enough he moved back to grip Stiles, only to be brushed off.

"Not yet, I want to come while inside you for the first time," he explained into Derek's ear, pulling him towards the still running shower.  Derek followed him wordlessly, memorising the image before him of seeing Stiles naked for the first time, under the spray of the shower. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay sexy times! So long awaited, sorry guys! I'm half way through the epilogue now which has a little more sexy times but is mainly just wrapping this up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, I wish I had the time and energy to go through this and fix it but I probably won't do that anytime soon. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, not edited, not even read through, I write and post as soon as it's done. Be nice or else my army of mutant Furbies will attack you and your loved ones.

Under the steady spray of the shower, Stiles relaxed and let Derek take his time exploring his body. He let his head fall back, gently resting it on the the tiled shower all, exposing his neck. Eyes sliding shut, he savoured the pitter patter of water droplets hitting his skin and waited patiently for Derek to make the next move.

In front of him, standing just out of reach of the spray, Derek's eyes were greedily taking in the sight. Stiles' body was long and lean, all wide shoulders and tapered waist. With his head tilted back, the long arch of his neck begged to be marked, it made him lick his lips in anticipation. 

Stiles was presenting himself to Derek, letting him take his fill, letting him have control and while that should have been daunting, he only felt excited. Like someone had put him in front of a table of his favourite foods and he didn't know where to start, he just knew he wanted to try everything all at once. 

An idea popped into his head and Derek looked around for the bottle of body wash. He took it from the shower rack and instead of using the washcloth, poured the liquid straight into his palm. He put the bottle back and rubbed his hands together, generating some bubbles, and then used his legs to nudge Stiles to the side of the shower and out of the direct spray. 

Once he had them both clear, he started to massage along Stiles arms, foaming up the skin with musky scented bubbles from wrist to elbow. He squeezed Stiles' biceps, learned the curve of his shoulders, massaging in slowl deliberate circles down his pectorals. 

Through the light froth, pinched pink nipples peeked out and Derek couldn't resist the need to play. He let his fingers brush over each nipple, casually at first so Stiles might think it was an accident, watched as, eyes still closed, Stiles stifled a moan. He did it again, rubbing back and forth over the sensitive little nubs, loving the reactions he was given, tweeked and squeezed until Stiles let out and whimper, shut eyes crinkling at the edges. 

Derek felt a rush at the delicate sound, it travelled down him to his cock which was already starting to twitch back to life. Making more circular movements his hands travelled down away from Stiles' nipples, thumbs pressing into the lines of his toned stomach, down to tease in his public hair around his cock, just like Stiles had done to him.

A quick glance up showed Stiles chewing on his bottom lip, hands clutching at the slick wall. A satisfied smile settled on Derek's face. He turned away from Stiles' face to focus on Stiles' cock in all it's glory. His mouth watered, it was about an inch shorter than Derek's but almost twice as thick. 

Stiles couldn't take it any longer, his eyes flew open and he looked down at where Derek was now crouched between his legs, hands still rubbing soapy bubbles into his hips and thighs. His hands would get so close to the base of his dick just to dance away and dig into the tender flesh of his inner thighs. 

Derek's breath fanned out hotly over the head, made Stiles' eyes roll back in his head for a moment before they ran quickly back to see what Derek was doing. Green eyes were trained on his cock, running up and down the length. Another gust of hot hair blew over him and his thighs trembled.

"Derek," he croaked, "you don't have to-hnng."

Derek licked a long stripe from the base of Stiles' dick to the head, let his tongue swirl over the mushroom shape, exhaling a pleasantly surprised noise at the texture. The taste of precome was salty and tart, it sit on the tip of his tongue and he swirled it around the head again, lapping more up. He couldn't get enough of it, took the entire head between his lips and suckled experimentally, searching for more. 

Stiles let out a long groan that echoed off the shower walls. The head of his cock was engulfed in the soft heat of Derek's mouth, and it was all he could do not to thrust in deeper. He took a shuddering breath and forced himself still as Derek suckled and used his tongue in torturingly sweet flicks. The soft velvet licks were as maddening as the gentle suckling; each movement electrifying Stiles, causing every nerve in his body to dance and vibrate.

Hungry, Derek tried to take more. He wasn't skilled and salvia seeped out around his lips when the width of Stiles' cock stretched his mouth impossibly wide. He could the bring himself to care, too busy trying to concentrate on his breathing so he could fit the fat cock between his lips further inside. Taking it as far as he could, he pulled off slowly, took a deep breath and went back in for the kill. 

The head bumped the back of his throat, he could feel his gag reflex ready to kick in but pulled off quickly enough to gulp a deep breath of air and force it down. More slowly the second time he managed to find his rhythm, somewhat halting because of his inexperience and the sheer width of what he was trying to swallow done, but it seemed to do the job according to the moans Stiles was emitting. 

Placing a two fingers around the base of Stiles' cock, he found he could take enough that his lips met the top of his first finger. He sucked gently, not sure of the pressure he should put, occasionally pulling away enough to lick at the precome seeping out of the slit. Wanting to make sure he was doing to write thing, he grappled for Stiles' hand and brought it to his chin. 

Enraptured in the vision before him, Stiles thumbed at Derek's lips, loving the way they stretched around the skin of his dick. Derek pulled off with a pop, mouth red and swollen, tongue darting out to lick at Stiles' fingers. 

"You're doing so good, baby," Stiles told him, gasping as Derek took him in again, cheeks hollowing out. And fuck wasn't that a pretty sight. Fingernails bit into Stiles' thighs sharply, so he grabbed one of Derek's hands and moved it to his balls. Showed Derek the pressure he liked, showed him how he loved to have the skin pinched between two fingers, how he loved to have them rolled in the palm of a hand and squeezed. Marvelled at how quickly Derek picked it up and batted Stiles' hand away so he could do it himself. 

The combination of having his balls played with and Derek sucking him off had him on the edge. Belatedly he remembered what he'd decided before they entered the shower. 

"Wait, Derek, want to come inside you," he panted, trying to drag his hips back and his cock out of Derek's mouth. The other man's grip held firm and he wouldn't let Stiles move. 

"You will, it's just in my mouth not my ass," Derek threw at him with a cheeky grin. His cock pulsed at Derek's words and he nearly came, holding on by a thread. 

Derek's jaw was aching, he wasn't sure if he could keep this up for much longer but going by the look on Stiles' face, he wouldn't have to. Stiles looked absolutely wrecked, eyes crossing when Derek went down again, taking him deeper and quicker. He choked a little a couple times but maintained the steady breathing and pushed through it, intent on making Stiles come. He thought about what he would taste like, if he would taste as good as Stiles had thought he had. 

His mind flashed back to Stiles licking Derek's come off his fingers and he moaned around Stiles cock, taking the entire thing into his mouth from base to tip, unintentionally. Instantly he felt the pulse coursing through Stiles cock and the hot gush of come hitting the back of his throat. Above him Stiles made choked moan, hands coming to grip Derek's hair in fists. Derek suckled , drawing out the last of it and moved away enough for the head to sit on his tongue so he couldn't properly taste Stiles.

Surprisingly it wasn't salty or thick like the internet let him to believe. It was hot and spicy, the very essence of Stiles. He suckled more still, greedily wanting every drop until Stiles whimpered, claiming oversensitivity, and Derek let the cock drop from his mouth. Stiles crumbled down to his knees and slumped forward onto Derek, who maneuvered them back into the line of the water which had now become like warm. 

He adjusted the temparture to slightly colder to cool the both of them off. Against him, Stiles nestled close, nuzzling his neck and murmuring little words of grateful ness and love. Derek couldn't keep the smile off his face, choosing to hide it in the skin of Stiles cheek. He pressed little kisses anywhere he could reach, laughing when Stiles pushed him away and scolded him:

"Buddy I am going to need another twenty minutes and that Chinese before I'll be ready to go again."

~

The familiarity of sitting together on a couch eating takeout just about filled in the space between them where awkwardness had settled in. Stiles sat with his legs in Derek's lap, clad in only a pair of boxers, Derek in his unbuttoned dress shirt and tighty whiteys. Stiles had wished he'd been able to take a picture of the stunned delivery girl who had dropped off the Chinese. She obviously had not expected the door to be opened by Stiles in his underwear with a sleepy looking half naked Derek hanging off him from behind. 

He'd given her a big tip in the hopes she wouldn't complain to her boss and have them banned from their delivery service.

"Dude, you have like 1000 channels," Stiles exclaimed, mouth full of fried rice. Derek made a disgusted face and tossed him a napkin.

"Don't call me dude," he growled, "and there aren't 1000 channels. More like 500, I think and most if them are 24/7 infomercials." 

"I forget you're pretty wealthy, you know," Stiles mused, shoving a spring roll in his mouth. Derek cocked an eyebrow at that. It wasn't really something they had ever talked about. Stiles knew he was from a wealthy family but rather than live off that wealth preferred to earn his own living. It was why, although he worked in his families firm, he wasn't a partner but instead worked under them. 

He had gone to college, graduated with honors and started at the bottom run of the company until he got to the position he wanted. Which, after all this mess in New York was cleaned up, was the next step for him. When it came to things the company paid for though (see: stupidly expensive hotel room and all food and travel expenses while in NY) Laura made sure he had everything he would have as a partner. Much to his chagrin.

"You're a pretty shitty sugar daddy," Stiles tacked on with a wicked grin that made Derek choke on his plum pork. He spluttered, covering his mouth with the serviette and glaring death daggers at the man beside him.

"You're a pretty shitty boy toy. I paid for your food and I haven't even gotten sex out of it yet," Derek shot back slyly. Stiles jaw dropped.

"Operative word being 'yet'," he settled on, folding his arms with a huff. Derek laughed, tucking back into his food, watching out of the corner of his eye for Stiles to drop his arms and grin back. He loved that grin. Had missed it. Had missed Stiles. Having him back, it just felt so damn right.

They ate in companionable silence, watching whatever Stiles settled on for five minutes before he'd flick to something else. When they were finished Stiles tidied up, poured them both a glass of wine, cracked a joke about Derek providing alcohol to an underage student and settled in for some serious snuggle time. 

"I didn't know you liked wine."

"I don't but I thought it would taste better than beer for when I want to kiss you," Stiles admitted, winking saucily. Proving the point he leaned forward and slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth, licking up the taste of wine. Drinks were quickly abandoned in favour of deep wet kisses and wandering hands.

Derek felt like he had Stiles' body now committed to memory even though he knew he had so much more to learn. He found himself in Stiles' lap, legs spread, one on either side of his hips. Their underwear clad cocks rubbed together and Derek thrusted impatiently, wanting friction. 

Stiles let out a deep husky chuckle and grabbed Derek's hips, pulling the older man down a little more until their cocks were pressed tightly together. Derek felt his breath leave him.

"Like this Der," Stiles instructed, slowly rolling Derek's hips fluidly back and forth. It created a press, rub, release kind of movement, an easy roll that Derek caught onto quickly and took control of. 

"Yeah, baby, just like that." Stiles' grip on Derek's hips loosened, instead travelling up under the undone button up he had on, caressing his back and shoulders. He wrestled with the arms but managed to tug it off Derek, baring his torso in the afternoon sunlight.

Derek's hips rolled, picking up the pace and grinding a little bit harder. Enough to make Stiles grunt and burry his face in the side of Derek's neck. Both of them were leaking through their underwear, he could feel his slick clock head rubbing against the soft material, could feel the slippery wetness of Stiles' seeping through the silk of his boxers.

Stiles was busy licking his way up the columns of Derek's neck. His tongue licked long stripes until he'd wet the entire right side of Derek's neck. He pursed his lips a and blew softly, making Derek shiver at the sensation of cool air over the wet skin. Kisses were trailed along his jaw to his ear where Stiles nibbled, delighting in every falter he caused in Derek's grinding. 

"Fuck Stiles," Derek breathed, "wanna' feel you."

"Mmm?" Stiles hummed, focused on tracing the outline of Derek's ear with his tongue.

"Want you to fuck me," Derek clarified, somewhat shyly, and shocked Stiles into biting down a little too hard on his earlobe. Apologising Stiles pulled back to search Derek's face. If he was looking for anything but determination and want, he wouldn't find it.

"Right now?" Stiles asked, voice rough and thick with lust. Derek nodded, grinding down in one slow roll of his hops for emphasis. Stiles swore, hands going back to Derek's hips were they flexed experimentally. 

"You got lube?" He asked finally, his eyes trained in Derek's.

"Yeah but no condoms." 

Stiles shifted Derek off his lap and disappeared into the spare bedroom. He returned with two condoms in hand. Derek used the moment mentally photograph the image of his sexy boyfriend clad only in boxers, straining hard cock outlined obviously, sex flush spread across his neck and chest, waving two condoms triumphantly. 

"I always keep two in my wallet, the second one is for back up." With that, he held is hand out to Derek, a soft smile lighting his features. 

"You sure do think of everything." Derek put his hand in Stiles' and allowed himself to be pulled into his own hotel room. He pointed to the bedside drawer where the lube was and Stiles' retrieved it, setting the lube and the condoms down on the top of the little table.  He then grabbed the blanket and top sheet on the bed and draped them over a nearby chair. Half the pillows were dumped on the floor because who needed to be surrounded by 8 pillows while you were having sex?

Happy with his set up, Stiles spun on his heel to face Derek. He was going to ask if he was sure, Derek thought. Expecting it and already having his answer, Derek stepped out of his underwear, ignoring the flush if heat at being naked in front of Stiles again and strode up to the other man, plastering his body against Stiles'.

"Show me," he whispered into Stiles' ear.

Stiles gave a short nod and tugged Derek closer to the bed, he pushed him down gently and Derek allowed Stiles to arrange him the way he wanted. He lay on his back, hips propped up by one of the pillows Stiles' had slid under him. 

"If there's anything you're not comfortable with or you want me to stop, tell me. I will. I won't be upset or angry. I promise," Stiles told him, pressing kisses all over his chest. Derek couldn't help the flush when Stiles spread his legs open. He'd imagined this countless times, Stiles' lips ghosting his cock, sucking him deep, fondling his balls, long fine fingers dancing along his taint so close to his hole but still not daring.

It was just like he'd imagined.

The first touch of Stiles' mouth wasn't a tentative lick or shy kiss. He went in like he knew what he wanted and that seemed to be Derek's cock at the back of this throat. Stiles' mouth engulfed him, it was a heat so wet and velvety Derek struggled not to come straight away. His first blowjob, his first with Stiles, he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Stiles was so good at this, came his passing thought, followed by a short burst of possessiveness that he had learnt this on other males before Derek. It fled, pushed out and away by Stiles' skilled tongue, mouth milking the first half of Derek's dick while his hand stroked in time from the base up. He would have to get Stiles' to teach him how to do that.

Stiles' mouth worked him, made his hips thrust up, he'd murmur apologies but Stiles encouraged the movement and Derek was fucking up and into Stiles' mouth in short frantic bursts. He felt himself get close to the edge just as Stiles took his mouth off his cock and moved it to his balls. He kept stroking Derek's length with his hand, rhythm never breaking but he gazed up at Derek from where he was busy taking a ball into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue.

Fuck. He hadn't known that could feel so good. So different from squeezing and rolling in your own hand. Stiles switched, paying attention to the other, massaging the one that wasn't in his mouth with his spare hand. Derek couldn't help the grunt when Stiles used his hand to pop both balls into his mouth and suckled, giving the lightest scrape with his teeth, popping them in and out of his mouth while he jerked Derek off.

Absently, through his haze of pleasure at all these new sensations, Derek could feel the slow trail of a lone finger down beneath his balls. It slipped over his hole, grazing gently, slickened up and massaging little circles around it teasingly. Not thinking Derek moved towards it, eyes shut, he wanted to know what it would feel like inside him. He'd never fingered himself before, only thought about it. Only thought about being impaled on Stiles' cock.

Derek could feel the white hot heat swirling around him and the second that slickened finger breached his tight hole he came, crying out Stiles' name hoarsely, eyes flying open to catch the view of his come covering Stiles' face. Stiles' looked like a cat that got into the cream, incredibly pleased. He licked the come from around his lips and off his fingers, all the while maintaining eye contact. It made Derek shiver through the pulses of his orgasm.

"Gonna' finger you open, 'kay?" Stiles said, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek's lips. He grabbed tissues from the nearby bed table and cleaned his face quickly before grabbing the lube. 

Derek watched through drowsy half closed eyes as his come covered angel of a boyfriend lubbed up his fingers and pressed them to Derek's hole. Bits of come were stuck in Stiles' lashes and a streak on his cheeky was drying already, Derek loved it, wondered if Stiles' would want to see him the same way.

All coherent thoughts were tossed aside when Stiles' hitched Derek's hips up higher. He was on his knees between Derek's legs and slid forward, spreading Derek's legs and baring him. There was something naughty and debauched about being spread like this before Stiles. Maybe it was the sinful way Stiles moved, the look of hunger on his face as he dragged a wet finger over Derek's hole and slowly pushed in.

It took them awhile to work the first finger in. Stiles calmly and patiently whispered insurrections and soothing words, telling him to relax, to bear down, to breath deep, to exhale. Soon enough he was working his finger in quick deep thrusts, with no pain or sting to Derek. The second finger probed and Stiles made sure to ask if Derek was ready, waiting for the nod of confirmation before taking it forward.

The second one was harder, the stretch stung, it pinched. It wasn't a familiar sensation and his body clenched tightly, painfully, wanted to push the fingers out. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to grit his way through it.

"No baby, you have to relax. We can stop now if you want," he continued on at Derek's loud protest of 'no', "okay we'll keep going but you need to relax. I know it's hard but remember the breathing, yeah and push out, yeah, just like that Der, I've got you. That's perfect, you're perfect, doing so good." He murmured all this into Derek's leg. 

Occasionally he would kiss or bite there, using the sharp or pleasant pain on the side of his leg to distract Derek from the pain or change in the finger fucking. It worked, eventually, with sweat covering them, Derek was taking to comfortably. He was not looking forward to the third, that he knew he needed because of how wide Stiles was, and considered tapping out for the night.

To his surprise though, while still fingering him, Stiles bent over and began to suck Derek's half hard cock into his mouth. Derek moaned loudly, drowning once more in the heat if Stiles' mouth. He almost missed the push of a third finger, the sting disappearing quickly and joining the light burn and rub from the wet friction. 

"You good?" Stiles' panted, coming up to Derek's face, he continued to move his fingers inside Derek. Twisting and scissoring, stretching him wide open in preparation. 

"Yeah I'm ready." 

"Wanna make you come again before I go in, you'll relax more," Stiles whispered, forehead resting on Derek's. Derek shook his head, arm reaching out for one of the condoms on the nightstand.

"Then I won't be able to come with you inside me. Try it like this first." 

"Fuck Der, your mouth." Stiles took the condom and carefully withdrew his fingers from Derek. With lightening speed he had the condom packet open and the rubber on his dick. Derek passed him the lube before Stiles could ask for it, slicked Stiles' cock up himself while Stiles applied more lube to Derek's hole with his fingers. 

"You ready?" Stiles asked, his lips on Derek's but not turning the touch into a kiss. They breathed in each other for a heartbeat, sweat dripping down their skin. The atmosphere was thick, heavy, something Derek didn't want to break with hoarse words so he just nodded, hands gripping a little too tightly into Stiles' sides.

"It's going to hurt but it'll get better, once I'm in I won't move until you've adjusted. If you need me to stop, tell me." And with that, the head of Stiles' cock was brushing at Derek's entrance. Stiles used his fingers to open Derek up for him again, then move them away finger by finger until the cock head was fully inside. He looked back at Derek quickly, checking he was okay, finding his eyes blown and wide, mouth open and panting. 

"So full," he murmured, clenching around Stiles' cock. Stiles moaned, bowed his head and fought not to thrust all the way in. Derek was so tight, so soft and warm and inviting, he wanted to be buried to the hilt and never leave.

Derek took a deep shuddering breath. It was unlike anything he thought it would be. It stung a little but Stiles had held still, he wasn't moving in our out, allowing Derek to assess everything he could feel. It was a pleasure pain sensation, the kind that made him want more but unsure if he could handle it just yet. His rim clenched around Stiles' cock involuntarily, like it was trying to push him out when all Derek wanted was to suck him in. 

"More." He demanded when the sting had dulled. He wiped Stiles' forehead where sweat was collecting and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, drawing him closer as he pushed further into Derek. Stop and start, stop and start, it went on, Stiles shuddering and resisting the need to push in, Derek taking it in every inch, breathing through the discomfort until he found that pleasure pain edge he sought.

"I'm in," Stiles moaned, finally completely balls deep in Derek's ass. Even though there was nowhere to go, he thrust forward without pulling out, nudging really, unable to keep from making the movement. Derek felt so fucking good. So tight. Made just for him. He loved the way he held him like a glove, his insides milking Stiles' cock. He wished he could paint Derek's insides will come, cover him in it, fill him up until it leaked out. He told Derek all of this while he let the other man adjust to the total length and girth of him.

Stiles' petting and words seeped into Derek's skin, wrapped around him like a warm blanket he could sink into and surely enough his hole started to relax and stop clenching painfully around Stiles. The sting disapaited and all he was left with was a soft burn that was entirely that painful at all.

Deciding to test that, he shift his hips, sliding Stiles out of him an inch and then pressing back down on it. Stiles swore loudly and filthy, telling Derek not to do that, which of course Derek ignored. He started to fuck himself on Stiles, short stuttering movements that only went an inch in and an inch out but it was enough to start with. 

He slid up and down the bed, grinding his cock into Stiles' stomach as he did so, his boyfriend having slumped forward and nestled his face in Derek's neck once again. Derek let his hands wander over Stiles' back, he reached to Stiles' ass and squeezed, using it as leverage to get Stiles to move.

Hissing, Stiles started pulling out more but kept the painstakingly slow pace. Derek felt dizzy from it, so fucking full, overwhelmed by Stiles Stiles Stiles all around him and inside him. He urged Stiles on with words and hurried hands, not in a position or the knowledge of how to fuck himself properly onto Stiles' cock.

Stiles got the message and quickened the pace, dragging is cock out of the tight warm opening, moaning at every squelch of his cock driving back into Derek, the snap of skin on skin, the deep hurried breaths of the man beneath him. He listened for every hitch in Derek's breath, wanted to be able to recognise any sound of discomfort or pain but non came. Derek's lips were beside Stiles' ear and every breathy noise was one of pleasure and wonder.

Going off a hunch, Stiles snapped his hips in a little harder, held Derek a little tighter and dragged him down to meet the rough thrust of his cock. Derek gasped and his fingers bit into Stiles arms, "don't, I'll come if you do that."

"Good." Stiles fucked into Derek feverishly, making sure he wasn't too rough but giving Derek that edge he knew he wanted. Knew he needed. He pulled Derek's legs to wrap around him, used it to give him a better angle so that his cock dragged against Derek's prostate and made him growl. 

"You gonna' come Der?" He hissed into the ear by his lips, "gonna come for me untouched? Does it feel that good? My cock in your ass, filling you up, bet you feel so full, hey baby? Come on love, come for me," he urged, pressing a loving kiss into Derek's scruffy cheek.

It was too much. Derek came so hard his eyes crossed and shuttered closed. Come spurted between the two of them, all over their chests and stomachs, getting messier and messier as Stiles continued to thrust, rubbing straight into it - rubbing it into their skin. He felt himself tighten around Stiles' dick, wondered if it hurt but he guessed not because Stiles was groaning his name and coming, shoving in a couple more times befor going lax on top of him. 

"Fuck," Stiles laughed, not even trying to hold himself up. He rolled sideways instead, wincing at the loss of the loving heat if being inside Derek. He took off the condom and tied it, tossing it in the wastebasket beside the bed. They lay side by side, Stiles' cock slowly going limp, twitching in the cool air, Derek with his legs still spread, hole open and clenching missing the full feeling it had just had. 

"Was that okay?" Derek couldn't help asking. He thought it had been amazing, mind blowing, spectacular. But it wasn't like he knew how these things were supposed to go. Maybe it was always like that for Stiles. 

"No," Derek froze, his heart dropping, "that was fucking amazing." Derek grabbed a nearby pillow and smashed Stiles over the head with it. His boyfriend just grinned at him. Stiles rolled on his side and scooted over to cuddle up close to Derek. 

"Seriously though Der, it's never been that good before. That was something else," he admitted with a smile. Derek remained stoic for all of five seconds before he returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. He was distracted by Stiles' dancing fingers creeping their way between his ass cheeks and raised an eyebrow at his companion who at least had the grace to blush.

"Wanna' feel how open you are because of me." Even though he'd just come harder than he ever had in his life, those words went straight to his cock. Deft fingers pressed and played, not intrusively, just a soft flutter of interest that was like a calming touch as Derek curled towards Stiles and let himself drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe yay sexy times! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, short and sweet, wraps things up because I love sappy happy endings. :)
> 
> Anyway, Top!Derek in this scene, Stiles is such a good teacher! :) 
> 
> <3

Epilogue

"It's okay Derek, go ahead," Stiles coaxed, throwing a reassuring look over his shoulder. He could only see half of Derek and he wasn't really in a position where he could just twist around and look. 

The man in question had been spending the last half an hour preparing Stiles, who had been begging since after the first five minutes, that, that was all the prepping he needed. At fifteen minutes, Derek had snapped that maybe he just wanted to take his time and savour the moment and that he would really appreciate it if Stiles didn't rush him.

Now Derek had finally lined up his cock, the head brushing between Stiles' ass cheeks. The younger man bit his lip, wanting to beg for it but not wanting to annoy Derek just in case the man decided to embark on another half hour of long tortuous fingering. He was ready, so, so ready for this. 

Derek slid in, in one smooth movement just like Stiles had shown him last week when he'd demonstrated with his favourite dildo. Finally! Stiles moaned loud and low, let the sound fill their bedroom. Yes, this was what he was talking about. Derek was a natural at this. His hips moved just like they did when he rode Stiles' cock, all slender never ending rolls that nailed his sweet spot. 

Derek kept one hand on Stiles' ribs, the other was slowly jerking him off, flittering away just when he got close to squeeze his balls in warning. One protest too many had Derek placing his hand on Stiles lower back and pushing him further into the mattress, smothering his words with a mouthful of fabric.

A tingle shot through Stiles that Derek was being so dominant. He wasn't usually like this, not in the bedroom, hadn't ever really expressed a want to get in touch with his more sexually dominant side. It had been Stiles who had come forward and suggested Derek fuck him, casually asking him if they could just try it. 

It was totally selfish of him. Stiles missed being fucked into the mattress. He liked being bent over and given a good hard fuck. And he really, really loved Derek's cock.

They'd been together for over a year now. Had been having sex for the last six or so months. They had a sex life that rivalled Scott and Allison's. Which was seriously saying something. They had sex daily, more than once if they had the time or energy. They never got tired of it. Stiles was addicted to Derek and he assumed from the way he kept coming home to a naked Derek draped over the bed presenting himself, that Derek was just as into as he was.

Derek had finally been allowed to come home from New York. He'd also been given the promotion he wanted. The promotion that allowed him to pick his placement. They'd come home, packed up both their apartments and chosen a better one together, close to Stiles' College and not too far away from Derek's office. They even got a cat called Batman and Derek let Stiles keep his Transformer bed set. 

They had put it on the spare bed in the guest bedroom the last time Lydia had stayed the weekend. 

Stiles had found out from Erica, who so owed him, a little bit more about Jennifer. He had then arranged a coffee date for Erica and Lydia and told them they had his full permission to release all of their evil powers on her. So long as he never had to hear about it. Two days later while making dinner Derek made a passing remark about how he had heard through the grapevine that Jennifer had moved to Siberia.

To Strawberry Goddess & Blondie: Siberia, really?

From Strawberry Goddess: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

From Blondie: I hear it gets pretty cold there. 

And that had been the last of it.

Back to the present, Stiles missed being screwed senseless. He loved doing Derek, he'd never get sick of it. That didn't mean he didn't want that fulfilling feeling of being filled up to the brim by his delicious sexy boyfriend. So he'd asked. And Derek had agreed, albeit hesitantly. 

After the first couple bouts of sex when they first started, Derek had turned out to be a noisy bossy bottom. Stiles loved it. Loved Derek telling him what to do, what he wanted, getting frustrated and rolling Stiles over and riding hard and fast him until they both came. He was so comfortable with it, now he knew what he was doing, what he wanted. He loved the give and he loved the take.

So Stiles understood venturing into the unknown territory of not knowing what to do again would be a bit daunting for him. Hence the dildo demonstration that had ended with Derek fucking Stiles with the blue rubber toy until Stiles came and then jerking off until he, himself came all over Stiles' gaping wide hole.

He wanted to tell Derek he was doing so good. Making Stiles feel so good. But he had a mouthful of pillow and the best he could do was loud whimpers. Derek gave it to him just like he'd told him he liked, hard, fast, rough. 'I won't break' he'd told an unconvinced Derek. 

Derek's hand didn't pull away this time when Stiles got close and his orgasm crashed over him, making his sight go white at the edges. Derek thundered away still, utterly ruthless as he drived into a sobbing Stiles. He yelled when he came, shoving in hard on his final thrust, pushing Stiles up the bed and into the headboard. 

He pulled out, and then, to Stiles' shock, spread open Stiles' ass cheeks and watched his come seep out. Stiles felt another couple waves of his orgasm pulse through him, triggered and prolonged by Derek's probing fingers playing in the come. Where had this part of his boyfriend been hiding? 

"Kinky," Stiles huffed, spitting out the section of pillow he'd been chewing on. Derek grunted, slapped his ass sharply and fell back beside him, arm flung over Stiles. 

"Rough enough for you?"

"Perfect, Derek, you were perfect." Stiles rolled onto his back and faced Derek, beaming happily at him in the afterglow of his orgasm. They were so young to be making this a regular thing, he thought to himself cheerily. A sudden worry hit him and he tilted his face up to the ceiling, schooling his features.

"Was it good for you?" He asked, "cause if you're not into topping that's okay, we don't have to do it, it's cool." On his left, Derek rolled his eyes and scooted closer. He moved Stiles around so Derek could play big spoon and nuzzled into the back of Stiles' neck.

"It was good, I liked it, relax," he soothed, amusement colouring his voice. Stiles let out a relieved exhale and arched closer, letting Derek's soft cock nestle between his ass cheeks.

"Dad wants me to come home for my birthday next month, 21 and all," he mumbled sleepily. Behind him Derek nodded, trailing little swirls and designs with his fingers along any bare skin of Stiles' he could reach. 

He listened to Stiles ramble on in dopey tones about how his Dad wants to meet him and how he's pretty sure his dad is dating Mrs McCall so as his soon to be step mom she's probably going to want to meet Derek too. He tries not to press his smile against Stiles' neck because he's been in talks with Mrs McCall and the Sheriff for the past three weeks organising Stiles' surprise birthday party. 

As Stiles drifts off to sleep he casts a brief thought to how cute it is that Derek thinks he can hide something like a surprise birthday party from him. He's the child of a Sheriff, really, they should know better. 

He lets them have their fun though, when the time comes, and appears adequately shocked when a room full of people jump out into his dad's living room with balloons and streamers screaming Happy Birthday. 

He is exceptionally and genuinely shocked, however, when one year later, Derek ends up on one knee and a velvet box in his hand.

He says yes of course.

And then spends the rest if the night trying to work out how the hell Derek kept it from him.


End file.
